


The Futanari of Yuragi Inn

by snakebit1995



Category: yuragi-sou no yuuna-san | Yunna of the Haunted Hot Springs
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: Kari Fumito is a Futanari Psychic Exorcist who wants to live in a place with cute girls, and she finds that at a small haunted hot spring.Contains- Futanari, Lemons.Yuragi-sou no Yunna-san story





	1. Chapter 1

**New story to celebrate the start of the anime, enjoy! I've wanted to do a Yuragi Inn Futa story for a while and now it's time!**

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"HYAA!" a girl ran up and punched a ghostly man in the face, forcing the spirit out of his body.

She was young, in her teens with long black hair that she had tied into a ponytail that tickled at her waist and some of her bangs covered her left eye, her had an average body, C-cup breasts, wide hips and a pain of slender legs. There was a slight tone to her body and her skin was a light olive, she looked to have some European blood in her. She was wearing a pair of black bellbottom jeans and a simple off green shirt, on top of which was a faux leather jacket. Her ears were pierced and the right ear had two studs in the arches and two in the lobes but the left only had the piercings in the lobe.

"Another one taken care of." She smirked in a boyish tone.

"Who are you?" an old woman asked.

"I'm Kari Fumito the psychic!" she smirked clenching a fist "And I'm looking for a place with cheap rent and a ton of cute girls!"

Oh yes…she also a total lesbian Futanari.

* * *

**Kari's POV**

One of the old folks I saved took me to a nearby hot spring hotel where they said I could stay for cheap since it was haunted, so as long as I took care of the ghost I was set.

_Staying at a hot spring…I bet I'll see so many babes, hope they've got great racks!_

Apparently the ghost haunting this place was that of some murdered student from years back.

"What a reliable girl." The old man who led me to the inn said "IF you can exorcise that ghost like you said you're welcome to stay here for free as long as you want."

"Seriously?!" I gasped "You're awesome old dude! I won't have to sleep on park benches anymore!"

"How does a girl like you end up impoverished?" he asked.

"I've never known much about my parents." I sighed "Dad was Japanese but Mom was Italian I think, I'm not sure I only know she'd from Europe. I grew up in an orphanage and ever since I was a kid I seem to be easily possessed, it causes a lot of trouble for people, I got possessed by a sucky stock broker once and lost on my money on the Hang Seng Index. So after losing all I had except the shirt on my back I put myself into psychic training and became the most awesome destroyer of evil spirts!"

"Okay…" he sighed "Well you still have to pay until you remove that ghost."

"Oh right." I laughed.

I was let inside and since no one was around I went to hit up the hot spring, I like to bath alone given my extra attachments down below so it was nice to have it all to myself.

"I haven't seen a bath like this in months." I sighed and hummed as I sank into the refreshing water.

I closed my eyes and leaned back, the very ends of some of my hair just clipping the water and getting wet.

"This place seems great, it's got plumping, AC and a hot spring all for a 1000 yen a month!" I nearly screamed in excitement before catching myself "Still I'm here for a job, I wonder how cranky that ghost will be…Doesn't matter I'll use this Fist of Iron to take it out and live here for free!"

***DRIP***

"Hmm." I peaked my left eye out from under my bangs.

_I heard that…but there shouldn't be any one else around…I hadn't expected it to appear so soon._

I slowly turned my head to look out at the water. There was a girl floating in mid hair, parts of her body almost wisp like. She looked to be around my age, long flowing silver white hair, large breasts and a beautiful body, she was a ghost for sure, but I had never seen a spirit so beautiful before.

_S-She's naked!_

"So nice!" She sighed slipping her spectral body into the water as well.

"GAH!" I jumped up and covered my crotch.

"Huh what's wrong?" the ghost girl looked around in a panic "Wait can you…see me?!"

"Y-Yes." I said in a rare moment of nervousness.

"I…" she suddenly looked down to see what I was trying to hide "You're…a boy?"

"No I'm a girl?"

"But you…no…no…" she made the buckets in the spring rise up "NO!"

She pelted me hard, knocking me out.

_This job's gonna be…pretty tough…I can't like…actually punch a girl that cute, if she was an uggo maybe but…ugh my head._

* * *

**Later**

"Huh…" I slowly came around.

"Ah you're awake!" a girl smiled at me.

She was young, or at least young looking like middle school young. She was dressed like an inn keeper from Japan and had short brown hair, a cute little thing and I was laying in her lap.

"Wait…oh right I moved into this super cool inn." I said collecting my bearings and sitting up.

"You are Fumito Kari, right?" she asked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I'm the hostess here, Nakai Chitose." She smiled introducing herself in the traditional Japanese way.

_That's right that old man mentioned there was a hostess there…_

"Yes I'm responsible for all the inhabitants here." She explained.

"Oh~ She's awake!" Another woman walked in.

_Wow she's hot!_

She was older, probably somewhere in her twenties, she had long pink hair, wore glasses and had a sweater, and what a sweater it was, it was a cream-colored sweater dress and it was holding in some serious sweater puppies, she was stacked!

With her were two girls, one was in a sweatshirt that had cat ears on the hood, she had short blue hair, a petite boy that was almost boyish. She had a cute look to her for sure, kinda reminded me of myself a bit.

There was one more girl, she had long purple hair tied into a ponytail with a ninja star like clip. She was busty, not as much as the pink haired woman but she was bigger tan me. She was wearing a purple sweater top to contain her bust and a short skirt with some really sexy stockings.

_This is heaven and I never want to leave._

"Let's have a drink and get to know one another!" she cheered pulling out a sake bottle.

"Please say you live here?" I asked.

"That's right!" she hummed "Arahabaki Nonko!"

She squatted in front of me, the left side of her dress slipping down to show her sexy lacy black bra and a view up between her legs to see her panties.

_I'm getting a boner for sure._

I adjusted my robe a bit to try and make sure it was tucked in. Before I had much more chance to react the purple haired chick threw a dagger at me.

"Uhh…" I gulped nervously.

"Fumito Kari." She said "Or Kari Fumito if you prefer, I saw that thing…if you dare do anything to disrupt the calm morality of this place I, Ameno Sagiri will cut it off."

"Yes Ma'am." I yelped.

"Aren't you being mean." Nonko pouted "And besides calling her out for having that thing, it's not very lady like."

"You're one to talk." Sagiri grumbled.

"Hmm." The last girl licked my cheek and made me gasp a bit, I had a little cut there but her lick made it sting less.

"What was that?" I blushed.

"Yaya wanted to help is all." She tucked her arms into her sweatshirt pouch.

"Anyway, what room are you in?" Sagiri asked.

"Uhh, I think they gave me the key for room four." I nodded.

"Four!" they all gasped.

"Is that a problem?" I sighed.

"Well seems we will be departing soon." Sagiri walked out.

"What a shame." Nonko sighed following her.

"Yaya want's a nap." The last one yawned.

"Okay that was weird." I raised an eyebrow.

I didn't really get it but I got dressed back in my usual jacket and pants before heading up to my room.

_I don't get what that was all about…probably should have asked them about the ghost and figured out how they live safely here if there's a ghost about._

"OHH!" I awed at the spacious and sparkling room "A room of my own-huh?"

I looked up and there was a robe covered butt on the wall.

_Uhh…that's not normal._

"HMPH!" I grabbed the legs and pulled.

"Hey stop that!" the girl kicked and yelled.

"It's you." I recognized the ghost girl from before when she was pulled out.

"I'm sorry, I was afraid I'd scare you so I hid!" she cried.

I let her go and the girl settled down.

"I should introduce myself." She kneeled down before looking up with a smile "I'm the ghost of Yuragi Inn, Yunohana Yuuna. I can't believe you can see me so clearly normally no one has the psychic abilities to see me clearly and I'm just a white shadow who ends up scaring people…AH that means you saw things in the hot spring…oh wait I saw you too so I guess we're even and both girls so it's fine, even if you had a penis…wait…"

"Let's just stop this flow of the conversation." I sighed "I'm a futanari okay."

"Oh…okay." She shrugged.

"You're not freaked out?" I asked.

"I'm a ghost silly, not much freaks me out." She laughed a bit "And so if you have it fine, you're you and that's fine."

_She's…so nice. This is bad she's sweet, I can't punch her to the afterlife and I really hate the hassle of other methods._

"Ah it's late." Yuuna said "I'll have to get ready."

"Get ready?" I asked.

"Hmph!" she rolled out a futon "Oh are you confused, I have a lot of ghost experience so I can touch things."

_Why is that what she's smug about?_

"Are you staying here?" I asked.

"This is room four." She said "It's where I stayed when I was alive so I can only sleep here."

"I guess that makes sense for a spirit, to be tied to a routine." I nodded "Wait…does that mean we're gonna be roommates."

_My perfect dream shattered by a roommate, and staying with a cute girl too I'm gonna be all turned on all the time, I mean I like getting turned on but I like a break too!_

"I'm sorry if I'm causing trouble." Yuuna frowned.

"No, it's fine." I smiled "But, I do have a tendency to be a restless sleeper so I'll apologize in advance if I wake you."

"Okay, umm…good night then." She smiled.

"Wait I still need to get changed for bed!"

I slipped into a more comfortable sleeping gear and rested my head on a pillow.

"I'm happy you're able to be here." Yuuna told me "It's nice to have someone that's not afraid of me and to talk with a person living in this room…"

"Why are you still here?" I asked "Not in the afterlife I mean. Usually the longer a spirit is on Earth the more likely they are to become evil, but you seem just fine."

"Are you…worried about me?" she asked.

"No, I'm not really-." I paused.

"MOUSE!" Yuuna suddenly yelled, the items in the room floating up when she screamed.

"OUF!" I groaned falling down and rubbing my head.

"Sorry I have a habit of flinging things around when my mood changes suddenly." Yuuna explained.

"Huh?" I leaned up and saw I had landed on top of Yuuna, her clothe partially falling off to reveal her sofy breasts.

"Sorry." I blushed starting to back away.

"No, it's…fine." She blushed "You're umm…poking me.

"GAH!" I pulled back in a cringe.

"Don't I…something about you is just." Yuuna blushed more.

"Yuuna…" I blushed back.

"HMM!" she suddenly kissed me "Oh I'm sorry I don't know what came over me!"

"Don't be sorry." I leaned closer "Cause I'm not."

I gently rubbed her leg a bit before catching myself. "We should stop…"

"No this…feels right." She kissed me again.

_I don't know what's going on, but I don't want it to stop._

Somehow in seconds we were both bare, my penis between her legs.

"I'm gonna do it." I told her "No more backing out."

"Okay!" Yuuna nodded.

"HMM!" I leaned forward and pushed into her, strangely her ghostness wasn't so bad, she was colder than I would have thought but still pleasant.

"Kari have you ever done this before?" Yuuna asked.

"Once or twice." I blushed "You?"

"I don't know, not while a ghost that's for sure." She shivered when I kissed her breasts "HMM!"

"You feel that?" I asked.

"Just a bit." She pouted.

"I'm gonna start now." I told her pushing my hips a bit.

"HMM!" She moaned again.

I started thrusting into Yuuna, my arms pressing near her head as I fucked her, my breasts shaking around softly near her face.

"This…oh!" Yuuna moaned "I haven't felt like this…ever!"

"M-Me too!" I moaned "AHH!"

I suddenly started shaking with pleasure, my cock twitching and blasting inside her a bit.

"Ha…" I laid on top of her "That was…pretty awesome."

"Hmm…" Yunna drifted off to sleep "Wait…what did we just do!"

"OW!" I got thrown against a wall by Yuuna's ghost energy

"Sorry." She yelled "I…I let my emotions get out of control, something like that, doing what we did, I…"

"It's fine, let's just forget about it." I blushed "I'm gonna sleep."

"Okay…" Yuuna blushed "Night."

* * *

**The Next Day**

I spent the next morning figuring out some part time work and establishing myself in town, I was set now, a place to make money, a place to live, it was perfect except for Yuuna. She was gone when I woke but…after what we did it was even harder to try and think about exorcising her.

"Hmm?" I got back to the inn and saw some sorta monk outside.

He entered before I could get close but I had a weird feeling from him so I followed him upstairs where he went to mine and Yuuna's room and used a spirit binding on her.

"I'm not leaving, there's still things I want to see and learn about!" Yuuna resisted "Yesterday I made a special friend and I want to spend more time with her!"

"I shall force you to pass on then." He said.

"HMPH!" I pulled Yuuna free and into my arms.

"K-Kari!" Yuuna gasped.

"A human able to destroy a psychic barrier, you must be a medium as well, how dare you stop me." The monk said.

"Since you asked…" I looked up, my hair falling over my eyes a bit as I help Yuuna "I promised that I'd exorcise this girl in exchange for free rent!"

"HUH?!" Yuuna yelled "Who would promise that, why would you promise that?!"

"Well it was before I knew you." I laughed "HMPH!"

I slipped back when the Monk swiped his staff at me, nearly hitting my chest.

"Being kind to a spirit is offensive to the living." He said.

"This ain't about living or dead." I pulled my fist back and drilled his chin "I punch whatever I feel like punching! Didn't you break in to this place, so you deserve a dozen punches!"

"Please stop!" Yuuna begged.

"Yuuna…even though you don't want to move on if you stay here you'll end up in hell someday." I sighed "But I figured you knew that."

"Yes." She frowned "But one day I realized I need to do something, and figure out what I'm clinging too."

"Well…I guess I'll help then." I smiled.

"Huh?"

"I'll help figure out what's holding you here, cause your cute and I like to help cute girls." I laughed "Also it'll let me get that free rent without any guilt!"

I looked back and saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?!" I yelped

"This is just the first time someone has said something like that." She sniffled "And after last night I just…so happy!"

"Oh." I laughed before noticing that the other guy was waking up "Yuuna stay back-Oh!"

I realized when I reached back to hold her back, I grabbed a big handful of one of her soft breasts.

_So soft…_

"Rubbing them…I'm gonna…HMM!" Yuuna blasted me through a wall and into the hot spring.

"ACK!" I coughed up some water as I surfaced…and saw four naked woman.

_I love this place!_

"Didn't I mention before you shouldn't mess around here." Sagiri pulled a Kunai out of her hair while covering her bountiful bust "Since you can't seem to think with the right head, I'll just cut it off."

She was in there with Yaya, Nonko, and Chitose.

"This isn't what it looks like." I shook my hair dry.

"Wait this was my fault!" Yuuna flew down.

"Doesn't matter." Sagiri twirled her mini blade "Sides it's probably so small she won't miss it."

"Hey!" I pouted.

"It's not small." Yuuna reassured her.

"Don't tell her that?!" I snapped.

_This place, it's gonna be interesting that's for sure._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Really excited about this story. I'm a big Yuragi Inn manga fan and have wanted to do a Futa story of it for a long time and with the anime coming up in a couple months now felt like the time. IT's a little awkward to get sex scenes since the manga is all about teasing and it would be out of character for some girls to have sex (** _**Cough** _ **Sagiri** _**Cough)** _ **but I'll do my best**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Everyone's Power

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

"Hmm…" I groaned slowly waking up.

_Feels…breezy._

I slowly opened my eyes and then realized I was about 100 feet up in the air, Yunna clinging to me, one of her hands on my chest.

_She sleep walked up us here?!_

"Oh come on!" I groaned "Uhh Yunna…please wake up?"

"Hmm, did I move when I was sleeping." She snuggled into me.

"Uhh yeah but it's where you moved that's the problem!" I yelped since now that she was awake we had to fall back down, luckily Yunna woke up and slowed down at the last second to prevent my from becoming a puddle.

"I'm so sorry!" Yunna said as I put my jacket on.

"It's fine." I laughed a bit "I'll move my futon over a bit so that shouldn't happen again…opr I could tie myself down."

"What a ridiculous suggestion." Sagiri said as we walked into the hall for breakfast, she was wearing her usual sweater and skirt "I bet you'd like me to do it…sick pervert."

"Morning Yuuna! Kari-chan!" Nonko smiled and waved in her sweater dress.

"Morning." Yuuna said.

"Hey." I took a seat on the floor with them.

"About yesterday." Sagiri said "I apologize I failed to notice the predicament you were in and instead wasted my time in a hot spring, I am…sorry."

_She's embarrassed to apologize…but it's cute_

"It's fine." I laughed.

"Never the less…I didn't realize you had true spiritual powers." Sagiri looked at me.

"I could say the same to you, I didn't know anyone else could see Yuuna." I said "You're not ghosts too right?"

"Nope I'm a human." Nonko stretched her long legs, flashing her panties "See, I've got legs."

"Stop that!" Sagiri blushed.

"I have legs too!" Yunna lifted the bottom of her yukata.

"If a ghost is stable it can be hard to see the difference." I said.

"Want confirmation." She grabbed me and plopped my head on her soft bosom "See…all natural…the sound of my heart."

_So soft, she's so hot…but…this smell_

"You're blushing." She whispered.

"Are you…drunk?" I asked.

"Nonko-san not drinking is a rare sight." Yuuna said.

"It's nine in the morning!" I yelled "Who get's plastered at 9AM?!"

"You're so handsy." Nonko giggled as I realized my hands were still on her lower back.

"I'll cut it off!" Sagiri pulled a dagger out of her hair "Yuuna are you really going to live with that girl? She's got that thing and she's so vile and perverted has she done anything strange to you."

"N-No!" Yuuna blushed "Nothing I wasn't okay with."

Sagiri slowly turned and glared harder "What does that mean."

"Never kiss and tell." I snickered.

"Drop you pants, I'm seriously gonna cut it off." She said with fire in her eyes.

"No stop!" Yuuna said as the table rattled a bit from her spirit energy "I liked it, I…enjoyed it a lot."

"What they do is they're own business." Nonko laughed "Unless of course they invite you to join."

"As if!" Sagiri yelled.

"I don't mind." Nonko pulled her top low to tease me.

"Whoa…" I gulped looking at her cleavage.

"You're disgusting." Sagiri sneered trying not to look herself "Move out."

"Into your room?" I teased.

"If you want to wake up dickless fine." Sagiri smirked

_She wants the D._

"I'm not changing rooms, I'm gonna free Yuuna and that's it." I shrugged.

"Good morning everyone." Nakai-san walked it "I'll get started on breakfast right away, oh Kari -san, I'm only going to wait one month for your food expenses, one day over and you'll get nothing."

"Y-Yes Ma'am." I gulped.

_She's scary sometimes._

"She's got a scary aura." I gulped.

"Of course she's the oldest one here." Nonko said "And Yuuna is the second oldest."

"I'm eternally young!" Yuuna said.

"MM!" Yaya suddenly appeared from under the Kotatsu I was sitting at.

"Were you sleeping under there?" Yuuna asked as the girl stepped out rubbing her eyes.

Yaya crawled out in just a sweatshirt and her panties, but despite how cute her ass was that wasn't what caught my attention…she had a tail.

"You're tail!" Yuuna yelped "And your underwear."

"Stop staring or I'm cutting it off." Sagiri tried to stab me.

"Get a new gimmick!" I yelled.

"Fumito has spirit powers so why should I hide it?" Yaya said.

"That tail and you have ears too…you're a Bakeneko?" I asked.

"We should introduce ourselves." Nakai-san smiled "First I'm-."

"OPEN UP!" Someone yelled from outside.

We looked outside and there was a whole platoon's worth of monks there.

"It's that guy from yesterday." I said.

"We'll take care of everyone in this place!" the monk said.

"Oh come on." I sighed.

"They're all girls sir."

"Capture and punish them!" the leader said.

_Punish…hmmm…_

"You trash." Sagiri jumped up to the roof and waved her hand to make a dozen kunai appear "Ameno Style Ninjutsu… Finishing technique!"

Sagiri waved her arm and shot the daggers out to knock a few down.

_She's a spirt hunter Ninja…_

"Strike!" Nonko hurled one of the men into all the others.

_So strong!_

"Nonko-san gets stronger the more she drinks." Yuuna told me "She's a descendant of an Oni tribe chief."

"Nya." Yaya yawned as a giant cat appeared and bowled over more of them.

"Her cat god is so cute!" Yuuna smiled.

"She's not gonna do anything herself?" I asked as the girl yawned.

"I'm sorry but could you please leave." Nakai-san smiled as a light appeared.

_What's that?_

Suddenly everyone down there was getting a lucky break, winning money, and reconnecting with old relatives so they all just…left.

"She's the inn's oldest and also the working caretaker." Yuuna said "A Fortune Controller, a Zashikiwarashi. Everyone is amazing right!"

"You're so lucky." I smiled at Nakai-san.

"I just use their luck up now." She explained "So they'll be less lucky in the future."

_This little one is the strongest, this place…is kinda awesome._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns**

**Just the last of the introductions, more sauce next time.**

**Till Next Time!**


	3. Kari Vs Sagiri

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

I woke up once again and found Yuuna all tangled up with me under a futon. I got her up and off me without much issue, but it was awkward that I was turned on now.

"Sorry." Yuuna followed me downstairs.

"It's fine I don't mind." I smiled "So if we wanna start figuring you out let's think, do you have any hobbies?"

"Hmm, if it's an animal I like cats." She said.

"Really?" I looked forward and saw a black cat walking around the hall "Well what a coincidence."

I reached down and picked it up.

"Now where did you come from?" I smiled.

"NREEE!" the cat squirmed when I picked it up.

"Wait Kari-san I don't think that's-." Yuuna started before there was a puff and the cat turned into Yaya, a naked Yaya.

_Wow she's pretty, such a compact yet cute body._

Yaya had a cute butt, small breasts like me and of course cute cat features.

"Yaya!" I gasped.

"What is it your doing?!" Sagiri growled coming inside.

"Fumito groped Yaya's body!" the girl cried.

"No I did not!" I yelled "I thought it was a normal cat!"

* * *

**Later**

"It seems a letter requesting Fumito-san's eviction was delivered today." Nakai-san said at a house meeting "But as is tradition and Inn rules there will be a one round competition."

"What?" I was confused as I fixed my belt.

"From the formation of the boarding house Landlord's rules are absolute." Yuuna explained "Those who go against it get punished and have to wear something embarrassing."

_That doesn't sound that punishing?_

"The loser will obey the winner okay." Nakai-san explained.

"Yes." Sagiri said glaring at me.

"We're seriously doing this?" I sighed "Alright let's get it over with I guess."

"It will be…pairs table tennis." She said "Kari and Yuuna against Sagiri and Yaya."

"I really don't like ping pong." I shrugged "But okay."

"Whining already?" Sagiri smirked crossing her arms under her ample chest.

"I'm not really into sports." Yuuna picked up a paddle.

"Just hit the ball back, I doubt they've played too much either." I said as we started and Yaya put on paw gloves to hit the ball.

"That has to be cheating?!" I yelled.

"It's allowed!" Nonko-san cheered pouring herself a Sake cup.

"Hmm." I stepped over and aimed my paddle "HYA!"

With one sharp strike I spiked it so fast they didn't react and I got a point.

"Amazing!" Yuuna cheered.

"You said you didn't like Table Tennis!" Sagiri yelled back in annoyance.

"I got possessed by a table tennis ghost once who made me train a bunch and killed any love for the game, but I am pretty good as a result." I told her "I'm as good as a national team player."

"I see." Sagiri crossed her fingers and made clones of herself appear "I guess I'll need to get serious as well."

"Unless you want to lose you better." I smirked licking my lips "Cause I know what I want if I win."

"Disgusting." She growled as all the clones served the ball, making it impossible to figure out which was real.

"Okay how is that legal?!" I yelped trying to bat them all back but having them all turn into smoke as the real one rolled on the table.

"Point Yaya and Sagiri!"

"I'll win back Yuuna's freedom." Sagiri got ready to serve again.

"She's not my prisoner!" I yelled

"Kari-san isn't that kind of person!" Yuuna managed to hit the real ball and score us a point.

"Sweet." I laughed "Keep it up Yuuna."

_Her ghost powers destroyed the fakes._

With Yuuna's help the game was tied up, so long as she was embarrassed her ghost abilities would destroy the fake balls, but eventually she stopped feeling embarrassed and Sagiri and Yaya were ready to steal a win.

"You're finished." Sagiri smirked.

"HMPH" I dove for a wild shot "I won't lose, I will make Yuuna feel happy and remember who she was."

"I'll acknowledge your skill but it's not enough!" Sagiri got ready to shoot back.

"K-Kari-san." Yuuna lifted the bottom of her robe and flashed her underwear.

_Awesome, so cute._

That was seemingly enough to embers her and flip the room around, ending the game since the ball was on the other team's side.

"The winner if Fumito-san and Yuuna-san."

"Yay!" I cheered swimming in the air "Uhh Yuuna can you put us down now?"

* * *

**Later**

After Yuuna calmed down we were all lowered to the ground and started putting the room back together.

"Hehehe…so I won right?" I snickered.

"A loss is a loss." Sagiri sighed "I will cease with trying to remove you from this place, but if you bring harm here I will end you."

"I get to tell you to do whatever I want right?" I smirked.

"Y-You wouldn't you're vile!" she hissed.

"Relax I'm not going that far, it would be wrong I do have standards." I said.

"What does that mean." Sagiri growled "Are you implying I'm substandard?!"

"I never said that-."

"I'll show you!" she grabbed my collar "Come along."

Sagiri took me to her room and threw her robe off, showing me her gorgeous curvy body, her large breasts capped with small yet perky nipples, flawless skin and shining purple hair.

"Nothing about this is substandard." She stared right at me.

"I never said you were." I tried to laugh her off and cover my growing erection.

"Your voice betrays you." She stalked closer "How cute you get aroused by me?"

"I…stop it." I turned away so I wasn't staring.

"Hmm, if your staying with Yuuna and doing those things I need to make sure you hold up for her." She pushed me down "Spread'em."

"AH!" I yelped when Sagiri stripped my robe off and looked over my body, her hands starting to glide over my shaft and pump my cock softly "MMM!"

"You're embaressed?" she mumbled with her own heavy blush.

"You're one to talk." I panted a bit as she stroked me off "You're shivering."

"I am not!" she pouted.

"Just shut up!" I kissed her so we'd both just get it over with.

"HMMM!" I moaned into her lips, her hands still going strong on my shaft "I can't…UGH!"

I blasted on her hands, my sticky seed dripping on her fingers and palms.

"Sorry." I blushed.

"This is…actually not awful." Sagiri cleaned her hands off "But you made me do all that for you, so now you owe me."

She laid back and spread her legs.

"Who knew you were so feisty?" I laughed.

"Shut up, if you ever speak of this to anyone…you know what will happen." She glared.

"Yeah, yeah you'll cut it off." I rolled my eyes "Wonder if you'll still be saying that after this."

I hugged against Sagiri and pushed into her slowly, she was tight, virgin levels of tight so it was quite the squeeze, but I actually liked it, the warmth, the pressure the sensations. Her big breasts pushed back against my smaller bust as I started thrusting into her, making her moan softly.

"Come on." She groaned "Like you…mean it!"

"I am!" I growled thrusting faster, my balls slapping against her thick legs as my cock plunged deeper and deeper "It's not my fault your tighter than a new knot."

"Are you implying you expected me to-OH-be some kind of loose woman?!" she moaned.

"Fuck off." I thrusted again "HMM!"

The two of us rolled against one another, fucking harder and harder. Most of Sagiri's noises were moans or her cursing me out, it was kind hot though, hate sex was fun.

"That's right take my cock you bitch." I moaned leaning back and holding her thighs to pull her onto my cock.

"Is that what you call that twig I can barely feel it!" she moaned back, her breasts rolling on her chest as she crossed her arms under them to hug her body and relive muscle tension and pleasure "HAA!"

"I hope you can handle this." I started to release inside of her "AHH!"

Sagiri moaned as my warm fluid filled her snatch, her whole body quivering with orgasmic pleasure. Once she was good and relaxed she leaned against my side, her hand stroking my cock.

"Don't expect this to become a habit." She growled stroking me "But…I do play on keeping an eye on you, a very close eye."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**I'm looking for a hint of feedback, would you prefer Honorifics or not in this story. I normally only do them for stories that take place in modernish Japan which this does, so do you guys want that or would you just prefer normal names, or a mix of the two?**

**Also since Sagiri is supposed to be a Tsundere I tried to go for her having a Hate Sex relationship, so she's willing to fuck but not becuase she wants to have sex, I mean it's not like she likes Kari or anything ;)**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. First Day of School

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

Woke up one morning all tangled up with Yuuna, her breasts right in my face, my crotch pushed squarely up against her.

"Yuuna wake up." I moaned a bit

"Huh, oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" she yelped.

"No, it's fine." I told her rubbing her leg "IT was nice, a few extra pillows, and I…like pillows."

She blushed bright red "You're umm…awake."

"Oh." I blushed back, my penis hard and sneaking out of my robe.

"Don't worry." She said nervously "I'll…take care of it."

"You don't have too." I said.

"No, I want to." She floated on her knees before me.

"OH!" I gasped as her cool ghostly lips were placed on my shaft, Yuuna brushing her white hair back as she took me deep into her throat.

Yuuna slowly bobbed her head, her lips gliding over my length as she sucked off my morning wood. I didn't know where Yuuna got skills like this but I wasn't going to complain, if I could wake up every morning to this I'd happily take it.

"Oh Yuuna." I hummed "I'm gonna…HMM!"

I shivered a bit to try and hold it in but it was useless, I blasted a rope of cum right into her ghostly throat.

"That was…nice." She giggled.

"Yeah…wait what time is it?" I looked at the clock "Crap I gotta get dressed."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"It's my first day of school." I told her grabbing my skirt.

_Personally, I'm not into skirts but, this one is kinda cute, sides I'll just wear my shorts under them._

* * *

**Later**

"So this is Yukimura High." I hummed looking at the school building as people entered "I won't let anything weird happen to me here, I'll live like a normal school girl, enjoy time with normal girls my age…go to gym class with them. It's gonna be fun."

"This is your school, wow." Yuuna said.

"Wait you followed me, how'd you get here?" I asked.

"You said it was your first day so I wanted to come see you off." She smiled "Is it a problem?"

"Umm no." I said as a girl walked through her "Are you sure no one can see you?"

"It's fine, normal people can't see ghosts." She said "You need strong Spirit Power to do that."

"Well I guess it's not a problem then." I shrugged heading inside.

After an opening Ceremony I found my classroom, class 1-4

"There are a lot of cute girls." I looked at my class "Especially here."

There was one super cute girl, she had short orange hair, a curvy soft body and a really cute face. I heard someone say her name was Chisaki, Chisaki Miyazaki.

I wanted to get to know her, so I grabbed the seat next to her as fast as I could, although I did end up next to this guy named Satoshi, he was kinda creepy but seemed nice enough.

"Hmm…" Yuuna floated over.

_What's she doing?_

"GAH!" I suddenly gasped when Yuuna lifted up Chisaki's skirt.

_Is this because I've been sexual around her, has she learned bad habits because of me?!_

"Yuuna what are you-." I got up but then realized I was behind Chisaki.

_This looks extra bad._

"Y-You…you jerk!" Chisaki yelled.

It was day one, and I was already on everyone's shit list because people thought I flipped her skirt.

"I'm sorry, it's because I wanted to change into that uniform." Yuuna said.

"What?"

"This robe is part of my spiritual body, but if I focus and imagine hard enough I can change my clothes." She said "I'll try and change now…"

"Wow that's convenient, you wouldn't have to buy clothes then." I nodded "Wait but if the robe is part of your body are you like…always naked?"

"AH!" Yuuna transformed in a puff of smoke, but she wasn't in a school uniform but instead she was naked "AHH!"

"Calm down." I told her "Besides no one can see you, well except me that is but if see you like this before so it's not super big."

"B-But…"

"Who are you talking too?" Satoshi asked me.

"Uhh…"

"I can't do it!" Yuuna yelled as the desks in the room floated up, the students too.

_Oh boy…_

Yunna quickly refocused and dropped everything back down, but made quite the mess, the teacher then walked in and wasn't pleased, but we got the room back in order and got to business with a long lecture about responsibility which everyone blamed on me.

_So much for finally being a normal student…_

"I'm sorry." Yuuna apologized as she turned back into her robed from.

"Next is…Kari Fumito." The teacher said.

"Oh hiya." I stood up "I'm Kari Fumito, I just moved here and…I'm like a super awesome psychic so if you have a problem let me know. That whole floating thing from before was because of the ghost that followed me to school today, sorry for that."

Of course, no one believed me and I was laughed at, but I was used to it. I wasn't gonna pretend to be someone else for them, I was gonna be myself.

The rest of the day was just simple classes, one of which was gym so even more uncomfortable rumors about me and my body, again, no point in shying away from what I am, although I tuck as best I can getting change in front of the others girls means it can't be avoided, and you know how girls talk…but by the end of the day, despite all the jokes and names I felt good about being here.

"Umm…Fumito-chan?" a voice said as I grabbed my back to get ready to leave.

"Miyazaki." I noticed the girl as I got ready to leave.

"Can I Uhh…speak with you?" she asked.

"Sure." I followed her outside.

_A girl is taking me out back behind the school…I've had dreams that started like this!_

"Let's talk in here." She opened the door to a storage shed "They always leave this door unlocked."

"Oh, good to know." I hummed "If this is about the skirt lifting thing I'm real sorry, I know it was embarrassing…this is why I wear shorts under my skirt, that and the whole, uhh penis thing, but I was serious about the ghost."

"Erm…" she blushed a bit "I know, never do something like that again, jerk. But...umm…"

"What's the matter, if you've got something ta say just say it." I told her.

"Look, you're the only one I can rely on for this!" she looked up at me, I had a little height on her.

"Umm…sure." I gulped, her face close to mine.

"…Scary things have been happening to me lately." She said "Things appearing, specifically while I'm in the shower. It's got to be supernatural!"

"I mean it could be." I shrugged.

"At first I thought I might have brought the doll in because I was half asleep but then it appeared in my closet, and then my bag! Then one night I saw a bunch of the stuffed animals and dolls in my house flying around my room. It was real, and scary, that's why I needed to talk to you."

"Alright, I'll handle it." I smiled and gave her a thumbs up "I won't let someone as cute as you stay in distress."

"Cute." She blushed.

"I just call it like I see it." I laughed "Let's go to your place and check it out."

"My house, someone like…like you is coming to my house?" she gasped.

"What's that mean?" I leaned my hand on my hip.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that." She lowered her head "It's just you're…different so having someone like you in my room, if people heard that they'd say things, and think things. Can't yu do something right now?"

"Nope." I shook my head.

"You can't like…see guardian spirits and find out a persons troubles that way?" she asked.

"Nope." I shook my head more.

"Project a barrier."

"Nope." I shook my head.

"Uhh…what can you do?" she asked.

"Heh…I'm glad you asked…" I threw my hand up "I punch shit!"

"That's it?" she sighed.

"What do you mean that's it?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Helping out Chisaki (Ch 5 Page 7)**

**Till Next Time!**


	5. Haunting

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

"So this is your room?" I stepped into Chisaki's house.

It was a cute girly room, lots of stuffed animals and frilly sheets.

"Hmm…" I looked around to get a feel for the room.

_This seems like a room Chisaki would have…wow it's cute, just like her._

"Something wrong?" I asked Chisaki who looked nervous.

"N-No." she said blushing.

"So where are you parents?" I asked "Still at work."

"Yeah." She admitted "They get home in a few hours. I told my Mom I'd be having a friend over though so it's fine."

"So, these are the supposed haunted dolls?" I asked pointed at a set up of stuffed animals she had.

"Uhh yes…" she said.

"Okay, let's start trying to exorcise them." I said setting them up on her bed.

"So you actually can do Psychic stuff." She smiled.

"HMPH!" I punched a bunch of them.

"OR NOT!" she yelled slapping little weak punches on my back "Stop beating my poor bears! Mr. Turtle no!"

"Ow…that kinda hurt." I pouted.

"That was mean." Yuuna told me "To punch someone's toys like that, she even had names for them!"

"I thought you said you were going to exorcise them." Miyazaki tended to her stuffed animals.

"Well if there were spirits in there my punch would have knocked them out." I told her "But…nothing happened, so I'm guessing there's someone controlling them from another place, kinda like a puppet, my master once taught me about seals slipped into dolls that did that but I don't think this is a case like that, well I'd know for sure if I rip the doll open."

"NO WAY!" Miyazaki yelled.

"Oh wait, Yuuna you check inside, phase your hand in to look for something." I suggested handing her a racoon doll.

"Okay." Yuuna nodded.

"I've been meaning to ask, what is Yuuna?" Miyazaki asked "Is she-."

"Yes she is." I smiled.

"WAH!" Yuuna yelled enough to poltergeist me back.

I landed on the bed on top of Miyazaki, her leg between mine, her knee on my crotch, her shirt nearly up over her bra.

"S-Sorry." I said seeing her fearful blush.

"G-Get out!" she pushed me out her room and then out the front door.

"Wait it was just a misunderstanding." Yuuna said.

"Yeah…kinda expected that to be honest." I sighed "But she had some sexy underwear, come on Yuuna we've got work to do."

* * *

**NO POV**

"Hmm…" Chisaki stepped out of the shower drying her hair.

_Was I too rude to Fumito-san?_ She thought _The way she felt on my leg…why did it make me so excited? I saw her in the locker room, she's a girl with a penis something about that…is kinda hot._

_Still getting shoved on the bed like that, anyone would have reacted like that._

As she walked to her bed she hoped there wouldn't be an issue with her stuffed animals tonight, of course as soon as she stepped passed them they jumped up to attack her.

"AH!" she gasped as one clawed at her shirt and the other animals started stripping her "Stop it, why are you doing this?!"

"HMPH!"

Before another of the animals could jump onto her now bare breasts a fist appeared and sent it flying across the room.

"Are you alright?" Kari arrived in her casual clothes and tossed her coat over Miyazaki.

"Fumito-san." She gasped.

"I preferred it when you called me Fumito-Chan." Kari said before looking at the animals "Now let's take care of the real problem person behind this."

* * *

**Kari's POV**

"You can find who's doing this?" Miyazaki asked.

"Sort of." I choked out a raccoon plushie "Yuuna can track the energy. So…"

I grabbed her and jumped off her balcony.

"Wait! Let me get a new shirt!" she yelped.

"There's no time!" I said "And my jacket will be fine."

We headed a couple blocks over and found Yuuna with some weirdo in a heavy sweatshirt and a bandana over their mouth.

"Are you the one controlling Miyazaki's dolls?" I sneered at him "Well you're doll controlling spells won't help you now."

"Don't get cocky because you have psychic abilities." The figure said pulling out a small leaf and throwing it at me "My magic can do lots."

"RAAH!" the leaf was engulfed in a puff of smoke and turned into a large minotaur like beast.

_So that's what it is._

I stepped back and tightened my fist as the beast reached out to grab me, with one punch I drilled a hole in the monster.

"Guess it couldn't stand up to one of my punches." I said shaking my hand "Now ask for forgives before you get hit next."

"I'm sorry!" the attacker begged as smoke puffed out and suddenly a small little girl with a puffy raccoon tail and ears was there "Please don't hit me!"

"It's a little girl." I observed "Umm I'm not gonna hit you, who are you?"

"I'm Shigaraki Koyuzu." She said standing up and fixing her gi like outfit "I left the Bake-Danuki village last year and came here. At around five we gain our human like form and learn to use magic leaf seals. When we reach ten we go out into the world to live as humans."

"At ten!" Chisaki gasped.

"Most are adult like at one year old." She said "But I should be blending in with humans…but I'm not very good at transforming myself. I can't keep living in the abandonded temple outside of town so I was studying Chisaki-chan. When I shape shift I want to turn into a cute girl like her."

"Me!" Chisaki blushed a bit.

"She has something I lack." Koyuzu said.

"Well what is that?" I asked "Can you studying it on me?"

"No…" she pouted "Your boobs are too small."

"This is about boobs?!" Chisaki gasped.

"She does have nice boobs." I smiled.

_Although I wish she hadn't mentioned mine are kinda on the small side…_

"The most important thing about turning into a mature woman is her boobs." Koyuzu said "With big boobs I could be a model or something."

"I like the way you think kid." I laughed.

"Don't encourage that!" Chisaki scolded me.

"I'm sorry I went over the line, I just…wanted to see them one more time before you had the psychic stop me." Koyuzu sniffled as she got tears in her eyes.

"Ha…" Chisaki sighed a bit "It's okay now, you should really have just asked, if you wanted to you can look."

"Really?!" Koyuzu smiled "You're so kind!"

_Can I get that deal too?_

"Thank you so much." Koyuzu went to hug Chisaki only to open her jacket up and let her breasts spill out.

_This kid is the best!_

"They're fantastic!" Koyuzu awed.

"KYA!" Chisaki quickly covered herself.

I ended up taking Koyuzu back to the inn with Yuuna and I, she fit right in and loved that everyone was so curvy, I had a feeling she and I were going to get along great.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"It's that girl who said she was a psychic."

"I heard she harassed Chisaki-chan."

"Yeah but it gets worse, she's like a cross dresser or something."

"What a freak."

I sighed to myself a bit as I heard people talking about me as I walked down the hall.

"Good Morning Fumito-Chan." Chisaki walked up to me.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"How is Koyuzu-chan?" she asked.

"She's very happy, lots of energy." I said.

"Oh really, I'll have to visit her some time." She said reaching into her bag "Here I made cookies to thank you for yesterday."

_Cookies from a cute girl! Maybe life at this school won't suck!_

"This is the best thank you Miyazaki!" I cheered.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future. Back to sexy times next time.**

**Pick Up Point- Ch 7**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Monster Hunting with Sagiri

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

"Oh it's Sagiri." I said seeing the girl walk down the halls of my school "What's she doing here?"

"Isn't she in the same grade as you?" Yuuna asked.

"I don't know I never asked." I hummed.

"Ameno Sagiri, she's a rare beauty, but she's not very friendly." Satoshi said.

"You know her Hyodo-kun?" I asked.

"She transferred to my middle school during my second year, she had great grads, was physically gifted and pretty too." He said "But after while everyone heard of her distaste for men and she became feared for her superiority."

_That sounds like Sagiri._

"I heard she only attended all girls school before that." Yuuna told me "So she's probably not used to having boys around."

"Why does she sound like a rich princess?" I sighed.

"Fumito Kari!" Sagiri walked towards me, her skirt swishing with her hips "I have something to speak with you about."

She basically dragged me up to the roof of the school.

"What's up, something wrong?" I asked nothing how nervous she looked.

"I can't believe this…" she grumbled under her breath "I, as a Demon Slaying Ninja, have an official request for you. I need your help to remove a dangerous monster, if has to be just you, no Yuuna."

"Okay sure." I shrugged.

"Seriously you're coming?" she gasped "You didn't even think about it!"

"I pride myself on busting up monsters and spirits." I smiled.

* * *

**Later**

After sunset I headed into town and waited near the park where Sagiri told me to meet her, I was in my usual casual outfit.

"Hmm…a button came off." I looked at my jacket "I'll have to fix that later. Hmm?"

"I already have a date, I'm not here to see any of you." Someone said.

I looked over and saw some guys trying to hit on some girl, then I realized that girl was Sagiri! She was dressed in a cute manner with a ruffled blouse and skirt, scarf around her neck and her hair tied up in her usual ponytail.

"I said back off!" she shoulder flipped him "Oh, you're already here."

"You don't hold back." I sighed before she grabbed my arm and took me into the park.

"This is the place." She let me go "People have been encountering attacks from a black mist like substance here at night. They've closed it off since so many victims are appearing, after surveying with Spirit Vision the ninjas have determined this is the work of a monster. The victims were all young women and men."

"So couples?" I asked "Uhh…they why'd you bring me?"

"I…need a male stand-in." she grumbled "And you're the only pseudo-male I know with good Spirit Powers."

"Okay, what happened to those grabbed by the mist?" I asked.

"They're…clothes dissolved." She blushed "Apparently this is a new type of monster that eats pheromone containing fabric."

"So this thing eats clothes, does that mean-."

"Don't even say it." She glared "Now, let's draw out that monster."

We started to walk the pebbled trail of the park, but no monster came out.

"Maybe…I'm not girly enough?" Sagiri wondered "I gave this outfit my best effort."

"Your outfit is plenty cute." I told her "It's probably because we're both girls."

"No I am a girl, you are…something else." She said.

"Ouch."

"I…that's not what I meant." She suddenly had a flash of concern on her face.

"It's fine, I've got unique attributes and I'm kinda boyish." I laughed "Why don't we try holding hands or something, put your arm around mine."

"I guess to destroy demons it's worth a chance." She aggressively grabbed my arm.

"No need to be so rough." I groaned.

Suddenly there was a thick black mist, Sagiri quickly jumped up on top of a light post "It's here."

The mist seemed more focused on her, swirling around her and making her top and skirt fizzle away.

_She's got a cute bra on and those stockings…fuck._

"RAAH!" I pulled back and threw a punch to clear the mist away, allowing Sagiri to see the creature creating it.

She jumped up again and threw a dagger at the spider like furry beast and split its head.

"HMPH!" I caught her as she landed, her clothes in tatters "Nice of you to drop in."

"Let go of me!" she squirmed a bit, her breasts wobbling on my chest as I dropped her.

"Sorry jeez." I groaned "But you look nice."

"Hmph of course I do." She flipped her hair before covering her chest "Don't think you get free looks!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Enough character set ups back to sexy times next chapter.**

**Pick Up- CH 9**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Kitty Kat

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

"That was…adequate." Sagiri stood up and clipped her bra.

"Was it good for you too?" I smirked.

"Hmph." She scoffed "I don't need this for any reason, I only came here to…test you."

"What ever you say." I put my jacket on.

"I'm leaving…wait a bit so no one suspects anything." She told me.

"I doubt they don't given how loud you are." I laughed.

After a "Morning workout" with Sagiri I went to the kitchen and made some lunch.

"I wonder what everyone is up too." I hummed "Yaya's usually on the roof right now, maybe I'll say hi."

I walked outside and saw Yaya sleeping on the roof.

"You shouldn't sleep up there, it's dangerous." I warned her "I made lunch do you want some?"

"Food?!" she jumped up "NYA!"

She hit the edge of the roof and slipped only to be caught by a weird giant cat spirit.

"Lucky, he must come in handy." I laughed.

"Cat Gods protect their hosts." Yaya said as we went inside.

"So you're the host of a Cat God?" I asked.

"They choose hosts based on their mood." She told me "They grant their hosts powers, they're harmless so Sagiri doesn't hunt Yaya."

"Why did it choose you?" I asked.

"We've got a good relationship." She shrugged getting a dumpling "Cat God sleeps in Yaya's body most of the time, but he also likes to play."

"To always be with the person it likes." Koyuzu said "I'm jealous of the Cat God."

"Are you talking about Chisaki?" I asked.

"Yes, her boobs are what I desire above all else!" she cheered "But everyone's boobs here are great too!"

"It's fine, everyone likes you here anyway." I said "With Nakai-san on a trip I'm in charge of cooking, hope you like it."

"Yum." Yaya grabbed a fish that I had roasted.

"I got possessed by a chef once." I smiled.

After lunch I cleaned up and went to do some chores only to realize I had another shadow.

"Yaya?" I asked "Why are you following me?"

"Nya?" she tilted her head.

"You want something, what is it?" I asked.

"Eh?" she tilted her head.

"If you want something say it." I told her.

She only shrugged.

"Okay." I walked off to the hot spring.

I threw my stuff in a basket and washed myself off real quick before getting ready to go into the springs.

"What's with that catgirl, she's normally so flakey." I hummed "But she's all over me today, I don't have catnip or anything."

"I can wash your back." Yaya suddenly appeared behind me, tail swishing softly.

"What the heck!" I yelped in surprised as the water turned on and sprayed us both.

"Hmm." Yaya growled as her body was all wet, her towel falling away to expose her thin body "HISS!"

"AH!" she swiped at me with claw like nails.

I got dressed in a robe and took Yaya back to my room.

"If you don't like water, don't come to the bath." I said "Wait you wanted to wash me so you knew there'd be hot water."

"HMM!" Yaya pouted, her tail swishing out under her robe.

"What's up with you today?" I asked "Ever since I made that fish you-."

"HA!" she perked up.

"Seriously?" I sighed "All this was because you wanted more fish?"

"…yes." She mumbled.

"You should have just said that." I patted her head "All you have to do is ask."

"Yaya would feel bad if she only made you do things for her." She leaned closer "Yaya want's to…repay you."

Yaya started rubbing up against me like a cat, her face red with a blush.

"Yaya…feels fuzzy." She leaned closer "Gets like this, every so often."

_Wait she's a catgirl and now she's…is she in heat?!_

"So…hot." Yaya started taking off her clothes and rubbing against me.

"Yaya stop it." I gasped as she licked my neck.

"You smell…like vanilla." She purred nuzzling into me and trying to paw my robe off.

"AH!" I gasped as my top portion opened.

"Hmm." Yaya rubbed on my chest, her surprisingly rough tongue rubbing on my nipples.

"HMM!" I moaned back as she started licking my body "Stop, that tickles!"

Yaya dragged her tongue to my crotch where she freed my cock and started lapping at it with her tongue, making my gasp and giggle more and more.

"Want…more." Yaya sat on my waist and purred.

"Well if you say so." I help her hips and guided her down onto my cock, her walls spreading for me.

"NYAAA!" Yaya screamed with pleasure as her tail wagged about and she instinctively rode me.

"Oh wow." I moaned as her butt pressed tight on me.

The two of us rocked together, our light toned bodies slamming together, unlike with Sagiri or Yuuna there were no big bouncing breasts to watch, so I improvised and squeezed Yaya's soft rear, making her purr more and more and her vagina squeezed around me.

"UGH!" I groaned a bit as I lost myself to her velvet like interior, the cat girl throwing her heard back before falling forward and purring in my ear.

"Yaya feels better now." She purred "But now she want's fish."

"Of course you do." I sighed "Hey Yaya, how'd you ever get by without someone like me here?"

"Hmm?" she shrugged and blushed "Yaya can't say."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me nay questions or concerns.**

**I know this was short, I forgot so much of chapter 9 is just Yaya running around.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 10**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Manga

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

"Ahh that bath was amazing!" Nonko-san sighed stepping out of the bath in a loose robe.

"A bath in the middle of the day?" I asked "Now that I think about it I never see you leave before. Are you like a NEET?"

"I am not." She pouted "I'm a-."

"Nonko-sensei!"

I looked back at the front door and a tomboyish looking window with business suit covering her body, her hair was short and combed to cover part of her one eye, I couldn't get a good look at her body but she seemed cute.

"Ah Rui-chan!" Nonko smiled.

"I've been looking for you." The woman panted "I didn't think you'd be in a hot spring at a time like this."

"I was relaxing." The pink haired woman yawned.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Ah pardon my rudeness." She handed me a business card "I am Harashima Rui, Nonko-sensei's current editor."

"Monthly Girls Marmalade?" I raised an eyebrow "Wait so Nonko-san you're a-?"

"I'm a Mangaka!" she laughed "A hard working one too!"

She opened the door to her room to reveal a pretty messy disaster area.

"It'll be fine, the deadline is in a few days." Nonko smiled.

"It's tomorrow." Rui sighed.

"Oh…crap." Nonko blinked "So we've got like…15 hours."

"That's a tight deadline." I nodded.

"AH!" Nonko-san took a drink "Want one?"

"How are you so casual?!" I gasped.

"Alcohol is great isn't it, it makes you forget all your problems." She hummed.

"I forbid it until you finish the draft." Rui took away her bottle.

"No don't take this away~" Nonko whined.

_Seems like she knows how to handle Nonko-san._

"Though I have no assistant…hey Fumito-chan can you help me?" Nonko-san smiled.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"I will help as well." Harashima-san bowed.

"Yay let's do our best!" Nonko-san cheered.

We got to work and within a few minutes Nonko-san was growling as she doodled.

"She's giving off an angry aura." I observed.

"She can get like this before a deadline, but she always makes it." Harashima-san said "Though this is the first time I've seen her so…focused. Speaking of drawing you're quite skilled."

"I got possessed by a mangaka spirit once." I explained "So I picked up the skills. I didn't expect Nonko-san to draw a shoujo manga I figured the only thing she bothered with was alcohol."

"This boy." Nonko-san looked at her pages "Even if he's pursued by models this boy will never waver and we never take others that aren't the main girl seriously, he won't waver."

"Huh?"

"Why can't someone like this actually exist!" she yelled "I'm sick of drawing people with such happy lives!"  
"Apparently Nonko-san doesn't have many relationships." Harashima-san explained "It's fine she'll calm down in a bit."

Some more time ticked by but Nonko-san was still groaning.

"What seems to be the problem?" her editor asked.

"I've got no inspiration for this moment where the two of them are together." She said "The main girl is supposed to get attacked by this predator guy."

"Why does a girl's shoujo manga have a scene like that?!" I asked.

"It's exactly the reason I have this scene!" she said "Wait…Kari-chan is here let me take a few photos for reference."

"What?" I asked.

"It'll be fine, you're the most boyish girl I know." She said opening her closet.

"Was that a compliment?" I sighed "Whoa?!"

Suddenly Nonko-san had changed into a schoolgirl outfit, short skirt, tight blouse that hugged her big chest, she looked really hot.

"Now come play with me Kari-chan~" she cooed.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"This is about reference material!" she pouted "Rui-chan take pictures."

"Right!" the editor nodded.

I stood behind Nonko-san and hugged her waist.

"Come on like you mean it!" she pouted throwing her hips back.

"Geez!" I groaned.

"This isn't real enough." Nonko-san said looking at the camera "Ah, put your hand up my skirt! Don't be shy it'll be fun, I'm sure a cute girl like you has done much worse."

"Alright." I blushed a bit "I'll try my best. So, how's this?"

I reached down and started rubbing her thighs.

"Oh!" she gasped as I rubbed higher "Yes that's it…oh right there…more…more!"

I moved my hands up and ripped her blouse open, buttons clattering to the floor as I took a big squeeze of her breasts.

"AHH!" she moaned falling back on the bed "Yes that's it, more, don't stop."

Instincts were taking the two of us as I kissed her collarbone and neck, planting soft kisses down to the tops of her soft breasts as I took my pants off.

_Fuck I'm so hard!_

"MMMM!" Nonko-san suddenly kissed me "Kari-chan, fill me with inspiration."

I pulled her bra off and licked her breasts again before pulling her panties down and rubbing my cock on her pussy and slowly pushing into her.

"OHHH!" We both moaned as I started fucking her.

I rolled my hips to push my dick deeper and deeper into her tight hole, Nonko-san's breasts wobbled on her chest as her face twisted with orgasmic moans. As we fucked I could hear the clicking of the camera, Harashima-san taking photos of the two of us fucking with one hand, the other uncomfortable squirming between her thighs.

"UGH!" I groaned as my smaller chest was smothered by Nonko-san, the older woman once more pulling me into a kiss.

"Yes…yes!" Nonko-san moaned hugging me into her pillowy breasts "OHHH YESSS!"

She tightened around my shaft, milking my cock for all it was worth, making me shoot rope after rope of spunk into her.

"That was wonderful, I have so many ideas." She drooled.

"Do remember this isn't an adult magazine." Harashima-san said.

"Ohh that's right." Nonko shrugged "I've still got some ideas though, Rui-chan you should have joined us."

"I-I'm fine." She blushed looking at the camera "I'll just…back this reference photos up."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 12ish.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. Soap

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

"This looks good." I smiled after scrubbing and cleaning the baths "Just gotta put a few things back in place."

"Good morning." Koyuzu yawned walking in, her robe half hanging off.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked as she sleepily walked by me "hello?"

"Bath." She yawned "Huh, there's no soap or wash bins."

"I'm cleaning right now." I said "I put a sign up."

"I guess I'll make one then." She tossed some of her magical leaves around.

She hit the bucket and broom I was using…as well as me.

" _This is my life now…"_ I sighed blankly, having been turned into a literal bottle of soap _"Change me back stupid kid!"_

"Huh?" Koyuzu rubbed her eyes.

_If it's her magic I can probably revert myself…wait I can't punch without arms!_

I was actually a little annoyed when Koyuzu didn't even use me, I don't know if I was gonna be soap I at least wanna get used and not just sit here!

"Koyuzu-chan why are you in here?" Nakai-san came in and ushered the girl out "You're still practically asleep."

"I wonder where Kari-san is?" Yuuna floated behind her.

"I'm going to take Koyuzu back to bed." The inn keeper led the girl out.

" _Wait she needs to fix me first dammit!"_

"Well okay then." Yunna suddenly poofed her clothes away and decided that she was going to be the one to take a bath then.

I didn't think I was anything more than a soap bottle but no, Yunna squirted me and made bubbles out of the soap and used that to wash herself, I could feel myself on every single inch and spot of her body, even some that frankly I didn't really ever plan on getting to know though being rubbed softly on the curvy and smooth parts of her body was an interesting experience, most of it was just bizarre though, it's a bit hard to describe being literal soap suds you know…there was a lot of squirming feelings.

Yuuna wasn't even the only one, Sagiri, Yaya and Nonko all joined her, all of them rubbing ME on them. Eventually I did manage to get released but only having that experience, of course apparently actually being the soap and having seen everything pissed Sagiri off and as usual she threatened me but I was alive and human…my life is too weird.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a quick goofy chapter since it's technically April Fool's day when this is being posted. It's short, and not that elaborate but the chapter isn't either. Not to mention I'm not some high class deep artistic author I've got know clue how to write the personification of Soap.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Black Dragon

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

I woke up with a groan, I wasn't even sure who's room it was since it seemed like lately I was getting woken up in a different girl's room after a night with them.

"Morning." Nonko-san smiled putting her classes on.

"Hmm, yeah." I groaned fixing my robe which I was falling out of.

"Whoa slow down." She stopped me "I need to get to work but first…"

"HMM!" I groaned when she moved down my body, dragging her tits over me.

She wrapped them around my shaft and started shaking them, her mouth wasn't leaving it out either, she opened it and pushed down. I let out another groan as she pushed her head into her cleavage and let my cock slide deeper into her throat. The older woman made soft gurgling and sucking noises as she took me closer and closer to the limit, her soft breasts smothering my shaft.

"UGH!" I groaned as I finally came from this morning blow, ropes of my hot cum splattering on her chest.

"Well that's a way to wake up." She laughed "No I'm gonna go clean up and then get to work."

"Have fun." I smiled getting ready to leave.

* * *

**Later**

I got dressed later and then headed downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" I passed Yuuna and Koyuzu in the hall.

"Koyuzu is running errands for the first time today, so I'll be accompanying her." Yuuna smiled.

"I'm seizing the chance to show how useful I can be!" Koyuzu smiled.

"Oh well good luck out there." I smiled as they headed out.

They left and I did some stuff around the inn before going to help Sagiri with something in town, on the way back we saw Koyuzu standing alone.

"Oh it's Koyuzu." I said "What are you doing out here?"

"Sagiri-chan! Kari-Chan!" she yelped with little tears in her eyes and ran at me "Yuuna got taken away!"

She said that some guy calling himself a Dragon God came and took her saying she'd be his wife.

"Alright." I stretched my arms across my body "Ryuga Lake was it?"

"What are you planning on doing?" Sagiri asked.

"Rescuing Yunna of course." I told her.

"I'm coming too!" Koyuzu transformed herself into a tiny sprite and jumped on my shoulder.

"Do you two have any idea what you're doing?" Sagiri asked "The Black Dragon God is classified as a god type enemy by the Ameno Ninjas, you can't just plunge head first. Even the ninja clans think there is nothing to be done about them even if the full force was put against them."

"Well if you don't wanna come that's fine." I fixed my jacket "You can go back to the inn and get more help if you want."

"No…what I meant was that I was coming as well." Sagiri followed me "Not as a demon slaying Ninja, but as Yuuna's friend."

"Oh but the entrance is pretty far we're gonna have to take a train…anyone have change?"

* * *

**Later**

"Feels like the air is getting cooler." I walked down the cave, the cool air wiping around us.

"The Lake is underground, or so the information says." Sagiri told me.

The tunnel opened up into a large cavern with a massive lake and a castle in the center.

"Man, Japan is weird some times." I brushed my hair back.

"There seems to be a lot of monster guards in the castle." She said "I suppose I should make preparations."

She quickly moved her hands and smoke surrounded her, when it faded she was standing there in a skin tight purple suit with some silver lines on it.

"Whoa a full body suit." I looked at her "Tight too."

"Keep staring and I'll cut it off." She glared "I only recently completed this technique, Spiritual Battle Armor, as long as I wear this it will take attacks for me and protect me from harm. It's possible for me to slip passed and get Yuuna, however they would forcefully come after me to reclaim her."

"I've got an idea then." I smiled.

"Hmm?" She pulled me into a crevice and pressed her body tightly against mine "I heard someone, be quite."

"A little hard to do that." I looked down at her big breasts and felt myself getting turned on.

"Is that-you disgust me." She hissed.

"It's your fault for pulling me in here." I growled.

"HMPH!" she darted out and knocked out a guard "I'm going to get Yuuna, you divert their attention."

"Hmm, okay." I laced my fingers and pushed them out to crack my knuckles "I guess I'll take the direct approach."

I walked right across the bridge to the front gate while Sagiri dashed up a wall and into the castle.

"Yo." I smiled at the gate guards "Mind releasing Yuuna for me? Oh I should speak up."

"Yo!" I boomed "Black Dragon God! Let Yuuna go!"

I got led inside and brought before a man with long black hair, tanned skin and an annoying look on his face.

"I am Ryuga Genshiro, the master of this castle so you are the one that lived with Yuuna before?" he asked "I heard you did many indecent things to her."

"Well I'm an indecent girl." I smirked "Enough bullshit, let Yuuna go."

He dashed in and kicked me up into the roof of the cave, I planted there and looked down. Not only did he have Yuuna it seemed like Sagiri had gotten in a fight with someone else and been captured.

"Alright." I kicked off the ceiling and landed.

"You survived?" he said "Your two allies have already been claimed by me."

"You know what, I'm a little pissed I'm a girl too you know." I held my hand up "Or maybe you're afraid of a girl who could emasculate you so easily."

I snapped my hand into a fist "now I'm extra pissed, last chance…let my friends go or I'll take them back by force."

"Such nonsense." He laughed "Yuuna and Sagiri will attend the wedding ceremony and we will enjoy our first night together."

"What a creep." I pulled my arm back and drilled him in the gut with a cross up "get lost!"

I followed through with the punch and sent him flying through the ceiling, I stood there and held my arm out.

"My first is incredibly powerful." I slammed my hand on my chest "I was once possessed by a powerful psychic, plus my mom was supposedly the daughter of a mafia enforcer, punching the shit out of things is kinda what I do. If you piss me off, no matter what I'll drill you with my fist! Well I try not to hit girls… Now release my friends!"

"I will handle this." A woman with short white hair and an eyepatch walked up "The rest of you go and aid Genshiro-sama."

The fishmen ran off leaving the woman glaring at me.

"Peasant." She growled.

She faded away and appeared behind me.

"HMPH." I felt her slash my back, I quickly looked over and saw her right arm had turned into a sword "Neat trick."

"I am a blade of protection, born from the tail of the previous Black Dragon God." She said "I am the God Blade, Oboro!"

"I'm Kari Fumito." I smiled cracking my knuckles again.

I swung up at her with an uppercut, she leaned back to dodge but the air blast blew the ceiling open in another hole.

"My slash barely cut your skin." She noted skipping back "seems like you've bene through intense training."

I threw another wave punch that ripped a bit of her kimono.

"And those punches to destroy the barriers around Genshiro-sama with just one." She noted "If I took one there probably wouldn't even be dust left. But I heard you say you wouldn't punch a woman."

She landed as another punch grazed her chest, allowing her small breasts to spill out.

"So you were a woman." I leaned over "But you must have misheard, I didn't say I won't hit a girl, I just prefer not to hit one, but since your between me and my friends I'll throw as many punched as I want."

I blocked another slash and then swept her leg, she flipped back and went to dash in again only to have her sword arm grabbed.

"Everyone seems to be having so much fun!" Nonko-san cheered holding Oboro's arm.

She and Yaya had arrived suddenly and the older woman subdued her in an instant.

"Good timing, I would have hated to fight back any more." I unclenched my fist "Let's go home."

"None of you are going anywhere!" Oboro slipped free and morphed her other arm "All of you here, I will force you to marry into this clan!"

"If you want to keep fighting I'll be your opponent but be warned." I glared "I haven't even really warmed up yet."

"…you're bluffing." She glared back.

"Are you willing to take that chance?" I asked.

"…trying to fight someone who defeated Genshiro-sama so easily was foolish." She changed her hands back to normal "however…he will not agree; therefore, I have a plan to resolve this."

Oboro's master plan was to have us fake that Sagiri and Yuuna got exorcised to heaven and that he couldn't marry them since they were gone forever now…and it actually worked.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me everyone." Yuuna said.

"It was no big deal." I laughed.

I said that but I also knew that it wasn't true, everyone could tell that I wasn't bluffing with Oboro, and that I really did have more power, and that they needed to be sure that I didn't have to get that serious.

* * *

**Later**

"HMM!" I groaned waking up softly, my hands pushing down.

_Soft…Wait…this is too small to be Yuuna's._

"It's a nice morning isn't it." Oboro said when I opened my eyes before she pushed my hand on her more "I may not be as bountiful as the others but they aren't bad they have a certain charm don't you agree?"

"What the hell?" I logrolled back.

"Huh?" Yuuna woke up "Oboro-san?!"

"I am not here for Yuuna." She said "The Ryuga Clan needs to become stronger therefore I have come to bear the child of a powerful being, that is my ace tactic."

_Wait…does she mean me?!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future**

**Next time- Chapter 17- It's finally Chisaki time!  
**

**I'm not sure how I'm going to handle Oboro, since her whole character is that she wants to fuck and never gets what she wants it's hard since I doubt Kari would be like "Yeah I'll father your child!"**

**Till Next Time!**


	11. Chisaki

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"So this is the place Yuuna and Kari-san live." Chisaki stood outside the Yuragi Inn "I never thought it was really this place, I thought it was closed cause it was haunted…now that I think about it, it was probably Yuuna-san, I can't back out now I already made a promise to come visit! I need to see this place, I heard Yuuna-san and Kari-san share a room and…hmm."

She mumbled a bit about how she really wouldn't be caring about that but, she found the idea of Kari in a room with another girl unacceptable, especially given her

"I need to see myself, I'm going in!" she opened to door "Sorry for intruding-AH!"

Right in the middle of the main entry way, Oboro had pushed Kari up against the wall and was trying to snake her hand into the girl's pants as she had her kimono half off to expose her tiny chest.

"Well…that was a mood killer." She fixed her top.

"Kari-san?!" Chisaki yelled.

"She jumped me!" the girl yelled back.

"Hmph." Oboro fixed herself more "Another time then."

"Chisaki-chan!" Koyuzu ran out and hugged Chisaki "I'm so happy you came, I finally get to see your bouncy boobies again!"

"Maybe later in the bath." Chisaki laughed.

"Oh guests." Sagiri and Yuuna came downstairs.

"Chisaki-san!" Yuuna smiled.

"Sorry for coming without much notice." Chisaki smiled.

"Well I have to go help out with something in town." Kari said fixing her jacket "I'll be back late probably."

"Oh okay then." Chisaki waved.

She couldn't help but feel a little down, she'd come here to hang out with Yuuna and Kari and now one half of that duo was gone. Chisaki didn't let her get herself down and instead got to meet everyone who lived at the inn and even took them up on an offer to sleep over, after having a nice dinner the ladies all headed to the bath.

"Outside baths like this are nice." Chisaki sat in the steam, her feet in the warm water.

"I never get tired of it." Yuuna smiled.

"You're welcome to come by anytime you want." Nakai told her.

Something about that made Chisaki smile, it was nice to be so welcomed, though in this place full of supernatural things she felt a little out of place, heck she couldn't even see Yuuna just a hole in the water where the ghosts body was.

"You seem perfect Chisaki-chan." Nonko smiled "You must be very popular."

"Not really…" Chisaki laughed.

"I saw Chisaki-chan get confessed to by a boy." Yuuna said.

"I knew it." Nonko laughed.

"Miyazaki Chisaki." Oboro waded through the bath "In order for me to properly capture and seduce Fumito I require your advice."

Chisaki remember what Oboro had been doing when she first arrived and blushed.

"I don't know anything about that!" she yelped "B-But using your body by force like that is wrong, you can't do it like that, no matter how much you like Kari-chan."

"I have no feelings for that girl." Oboro said "I merely want her to sire my child."

"What?!"

"I am perfectly fine being naught more than a concubine for her tremendous power." Oboro nodded.

"That's terrible, home wrecker!" Chisaki shook her.

"Ah what a cute girl." Nonko giggled pouring herself more sake "If your looking to seduce Kari-chan Oboro just keep doing it, she'll have sex with anyone."

"Hmm." Yaya nodded.

"W-Wait." Chisaki blushed "Y-You all-."

"I have no comment." Sagiri blushed.

"Hehehe, it was fun." Nonko laughed.

"Hmm." Yaya splashed around.

Chisaki could barely believe her ears, all these people had done THAT with her friend, and she thought she was weird for even thinking something like that.

Since she was staying over Chisaki was sharing a room with Yuuna and Koyuzu, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep but Chisaki was having some rough thoughts. Ever since she first saw what Kari was she'd had trouble getting the image out of her head, and any time she thought about it her whole body got excited. Something about a futanari aroused her more than she would have ever expected, and hearing all the others say they'd had sex with her only seemed to make her mind more curious.

" _Huh?"_ Chisaki woke up in the night _"It feels like something is pressing down on me…"_

Chisaki opened her eyes and saw nothing, but she could feel softness in her hand and weight on her body.

" _This must be…Yuuna-san?!"_ Chisaki thought _"She moved in her sleep and ended up on my futon? And what is this awful sleeping position she's spread out so much! But wait…doesn't Fumito-san usually sleep in that spot, that means…LEWD!"_

Just then the door to the room slid open and Chisaki saw that Kari had returned for the night. She had to hold in her gasp as she saw Kari changing for the night, her eyes taking in the futanari's body.

" _She still doesn't know I'm awake!"_

"Hmm, night." Kari yawned getting in the futon near Chisaki.

Chisaki took a moment to calm down from the awkwardness and planned to just ask Kari for a different room, maybe she could stay with Sagiri she seemed nice, except when she turned over to ask Kari was already out cold.

"She's so close." Chisaki gasped seeing Kari's face just an inch from hers to the point she felt the girls breath on her nose "She dresses so boyish, but she's a nice person…and she's cute too."

Chisaki blushed more before gasping a bit and feeling Yuuna squeezing her in her sleep, kneading her breasts and rubbing her thighs.

"Squishy…" the ghosts mumbled.

"S-Stop." Chisaki moaned feeling her chest heat up "You're make me…"

As she tried to squirm free her breasts smushed right into Kari's face, the girl mumbling under them.

" _OH COME ON!"_ Chisaki screamed internally.

Chisaki looked and saw Kari was partially awake, or mostly awake by this point. By now she was so flustered, aroused and stressed she did the only thing she could think of.

"HMM!" she just kissed her.

Having fully thrown herself into the deep end of the pool so to speak she just started working, as Kari kissed her back she got the girls penis free and started stroking it.

"Chisaki-hmm." Kari moaned "What are you doing?"

"J-just be quiet they might hear you." Chisaki blushed "I…can we just not make a big deal out of this okay?"

"I mean if you're sure." Kari blushed back.

The two kissed again, once more Chisaki moaned, something about this spontaneous jump into sexuality excited her in a way, she was always striving to be a good girl but getting to be bad was kinda fun.

"Hmm, just like that, you're doing great." Kari moaned laying back as Chisaki stroked her.

"MMM." Chisaki couldn't help but get more and more aroused seeing how Kari's cock twitched and shivered with need.

"Huh?" Koyuzu started to stir.

Chisaki quickly moved herself to cover Kari, her hands still gently stroking the girl's cock.

"Chisaki-chan?" the tanuki asked.

"I-It's nothing." Chisaki blushed as she stroked off her crush behind her back "Go back to sleep okay."

"Hmm, alright." Koyuzu yawned and rolled over.

" _Close one!"_ She thought.

Chisaki nearly gasped out loud as Fumito pulled her into her lap, teasing her entrance.

"I'm going in now." She whispered.

"HMMMM!" Chisaki let out a deep moan with her mouth closed and for the first time she took something inside her.

It stung for a brief moment but she soon found it quite pleasant to feel full in this way. Kari held her from behind and slowly bounced her in her lap, allowing her cock to push deeper into her. They rocked softly together, Chisaki was still checking to make sure this wasn't a dream, but she was sure it wasn't it felt too good. The sparks shooting through her, the tingle in her chest and the pressure inside her, it was all too much.

"HMMM!" she threw her head back and climaxed this way for the first time.

"HMHP!" Kari squeezed her as she came with her, both tired girls falling over.

Chisaki squealed with a hint of devilish delight at what she'd just done, though she hadn't realized sex was so exhausting, she felt like she could sleep for a few days now. But she had jumped the first hurdle with Kari and accepted that she found the girl attractive, for now she knew this inn was a fun and special place.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is apricated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 19**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. All Girls School

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

"YAAA-OHH!" I woke with a yawn that immediately transitioned to a moan.

I threw back the cover on my futon to find Yuuna under it, bobbing her head and sucking on my cock. Stuff like this used to freak me out, not that I was against sex, but at this point I was used to it, living at the inn like this I had grown used the various other girls in my life wanting to have sex, it was Yuuna or Yaya looking to get it on, Sagiri testing me, Nonko-san wanting to destress after work, or even just Oboro insisting she wants to make a baby, they were all always on me, even Chisaki was coming by lately wanting to do it. Oboro is the only one I'm spared sex with, at least until I find that contraception magic and probably end up doing it with her too.

"Yuuna." I moaned as the girl softly licked my shaft "That's certainly a way to wake up."

"Hmm." She took a long lick and looked up "Good morning."

I leaned back on the ground and left my robe open as Yuuna blew me. There was something cool about her lips sliding on my shaft, the way she seemed to know just how to move her spectral tongue in order to make me moan, I could feel the sensation of her soft breasts rubbing on my thighs a bit as she swirled and sucked.

"HMPH!" she made a loud slurping noise as she went down.

"OHH!" I let out another moan as her ghostly lips pushed to the base of my shaft "HAAA!"

Yuuna gurgled a bit as my cum filled her mouth.

"Hmm, thanks." She licked her lips.

I looked over when I heard my phone buzz, it was a message from Chisaki saying a friend of hers needed help with something supernatural could I lend a hand and she'd make it worth my while.

"Well time to get ready, sounds like there's work to do." I nodded.

* * *

**Later**

We went to some café in town and met up with Chisaki and one of her childhood friends. Her friend was shorter with short hair and wearing the uniform of a different school.

"Hello." The girl spoke nervously "I'm Morino Kokono, it's nice to meet you."

I introduced myself and Yuuna wrote her name down on a pad and waved even though the girl couldn't see her.

"Kokono is a childhood friend, she holds the position of student council secretary at Rafine Girls Academy, it's impressive right." Chisaki explained

"It's not really that special." The girl said trying to be humble.

"It's a school for rich ladies on top of a mountain." Chisaki explained "The campus is like a castle!"

"There are really schools like that?" I hummed.

"Recently an evil spirit appeared, apparently spiritism is a new trend with the girls going there but since it started lots of weird things have been going on, things breaking, random footsteps, stuff like that. Now those spirits fangs are baring on Shiratsuyu-sama."

"Who?" I was confused.

"You call yourself a resident of this city and you don't know?!" Kokono yelled.

"I just moved here like a month ago!"

"She's a second year, the student council president, she's a rich lady among rich ladies! She's strict yet gentle and has the admiration of every student!" the girl said with intense awe "She's the reason I joined the student council."

"Sorry she gets like this talking about that girl." Chisaki smiled.

"I'll have to meet this girl." I laughed.

"That evil spirit attacked the other day when Shiratsuyu-sama was changing after school in the pool! The mirror shattered with a hand print!" she yelled before calming down "I don't think it was just some prank."

"Hmm, we'll I'll do my best to help you out." I smiled "Chisaki asked after all."

"Yeah thanks." Chisaki rubbed my thigh.

"Just leave it to me." I smiled at Kokono.

"Thank you so much!" Kokono nodded.

"Thanks Fumito-chan." Chisaki leaned against me, her breasts pressing on my arm "I must thank you for being so nice to my friend."

"Maybe later." I blushed a bit "I should get to work as soon as possible."

* * *

**Later**

"Wow this place looks awesome." Yuuna said "But are you sure we'll be able to get in, this is an all girl's school."

"Hey I'm a girl!" I pouted "It's not like I'm gonna get stopped."

"You there, what are you doing in a place like this?" a voice said.

I turned and saw a gorgeous older girl with long black hair, a skinny body and shimmering eyes, her features were alluring and I pretty much instantly pegged her as Shiratsuyu.

"This is an all girl's school you know." The girl said.

"I am a girl I just have boyish looks!" I pointed at my jacket "See boobs…they're just small is all!"

"Fumito-san." Morino stepped out.

"You know this person?" the other girl asked.

Kokono explained that she asked me to come and we were allowed inside, Shiratsuyu was having tea but apparently, I wasn't allowed to have any because she still didn't believe I was a girl, she even tied me up!

"I see…" the rich girl hummed pushing her hair over her ear as she now understood my reason for being here.

"Great…so can you untie me now?" I asked.

"This is a reasonable response to a ruffian like you attempting to intrude and sneak into a girls' academy." She explained "Not to mention calling yourself a psychic, it only takes a glace to see how suspicious you are. Provide any evidence you are a psychic and I might consider discourse with you."

"Yuuna help." I groaned.

"Oh right!" the ghost picked up a pitcher and made it float.

"HA!" the girl gasped.

"She really is a psychic." Morino said "That was the ghost that follows her around, I brought her to help, if something were to go wrong and happen to Shiratsuyu-sama I…I would…"

"Well I can't argue with that logic." The woman sighed "But, if she must stay I will accompany him during his exorcism."

"I'm a girl!" I yelled.

* * *

**Later**

I came back to the school at night and met with Shiratsuyu, it was just the two of us so things were tense from the start. She said we had to do it at night so that no one would think she let a man on to campus, she still wouldn't believe me.

"Nothing looks off here" I walked down the hall.

"Even if there was a ghost, how would you plan of solving it?" she asked.

"I'mma punch it." I nodded.

"You are a thug." She huffed.

"And you're a stuck-up bitch" I mumbled "Probably so bitchy about guys cause you can't get fucked."

"What was that?!"

"Nothing." I stuck my tongue out "But this spiritism stuff seems popular, have you tried it?"

"Of course not!" she said quickly "I have no interest in childish games…but if ghosts are real will the spiritism really summon them?"

"It's rare for normal humans to do that." I looked around the bio lab we were in "Even if they did come most spirits would return to the spirit world, but if it's still in the mortal realm then…"

"Then what?" she asked.

"Well if might mean someone was careless during a sending ritual." I shrugged.

There was movement outside but I thought it was just cats, apparently Shiratsuyu thought it was an evil spirit cause she clung to me.

"S-Sorry." She pulled her hands off my chest "But I guess I was mistaken about your sex…my apologize."

"Ehh it's fine." I shrugged "I'm kinda a guy too."

"Pardon?!" she gasped.

"I've got both parts, I'm special." I laughed "But I thought you didn't believe in spirits?"

"I might not believe in them but that doesn't make them not scary." She pouted.

"Oh." I smiled "You're not as bad as Morino made you sound, you're much cuter like this."

"They all pamper me too much." She laughed "Treating me like some queen of womanhood, I'm barely more knowledgeable about things than any of them."

"Someone is coming." I heard footsteps.

"H-Hide…here!" she pulled me down under a table,

She moved us so quickly I wound up under the table with the lankier girl on top of me, her long hair laying on my chest as her face was mere inches from mine, our breaths panting against each other.

"There it is." I pushed her off.

I pulled my fist back and punched the floor as a goat spirit clopped in.

"Well problem solved." I laughed.

"R-Right." Shiratsuyu nodded "Thank for all your work."

_Odd…I expected this to wind up ending in sex like most of my escapades do…nice change of pace!_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up- Ch 22, Oboro makes a move.**

**I never understood those two weird chapters at the all girls' school, Shiratsuyu never shows up again in the mange, it just seems a bit out of place.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Oboro

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Mornings start early for someone like Oboro, she wakes and goes to the waterfall in the forest behind the inn, donning a white robe she stands under the crushing force and meditates.

"Oboro, what are you doing here?" Sagiri walked towards her, her body in a similar white cleansing robe, hers was a little tighter in the chest though.

"Oh Ameno." Oboro blinked "I asked Nakai-san to tell me about this place, I'm here to cleanse my body and for my prayers to the previous Black Dragon God."

"It would seem you're more used to life here." Sagiri walked closer and gave her a sharp glare "But don't think this means that I will welcome you."

"That is reasonable seeing as I almost killed you." Oboro picked up a towel to dry her hair.

"Likewise." Sagiri said "But I'm not the type of person to drag out enmity forever."

"Is that so than what about me displeases you?" Oboro asked "All I want is a child."

"That's exactly the part I don't like!" Sagiri yelled "With the slightest chance you're going after her and trying to breed! At least be moderate in front of others!"

"I see, I was mistaken to think Fumito would go after just anyone, I had heard she has had sex with someone like Sagiri so…"

"What the hell does that mean?!"

"It's just…Someone of your caliber of beauty would of course be someone that Fumito lusts for." Oboro explained "Someone like that deserves many fine maidens."

Something about that compliment that she was a world class beauty made Sagiri smile, perhaps Oboro wasn't so bad.

Oboro headed back to the inn, thinking about how she could seduce Kari next, the girl was having sex with everyone but her, for some reason she felt that fathering a child at her age was unacceptable.

"Hmm?" she was snapped from her thoughts when a fast blur passed her by, she looked up and saw Yaya sitting on the roof in her tight jump suit.

"Fushiguro, what are you doing out at a time like this?" Oboro asked.

"Yaya was at a cat gathering." The girl said as her tail swished.

"I see…you too have had sex with Fumito correct?" Oboro asked.

"Nya." Yaya stretched and nodded "Yeah, Kari makes Yaya feel super good."

"How did you get her to do such a thing?" Oboro asked.

"Hmm, I asked and then we did it." Yaya shrugged "And food, Yay loves anyone with food!"

"I see, a direct approach." Oboro hummed heading inside.

Oboro used the kitchen to make breakfast for Fumito before using her teleporting technique to return to the Dragon Lake. While there she discussed her troubles with a few of the other servants and suddenly…an idea came to her.

* * *

**Later**

"Now Oboro try wearing this." Nonko smiled.

Oboro had gone to consult Nonko about her plan and was surprised the woman thought it was wise, the only payment was to dress up as needed for her references.

"Is this really fair payment for your thoughts?" Oboro asked.

"It's worth a penny, and like they say penny for your thoughts." Nonko laughed "I'm trying to draw a pretty boy character so you dressed as a schoolgirl will be the perfect reference."

I see." Oboro lifted the skirt to the side a bit "Like this?"

"Perfect!"

* * *

**Later**

"What are you doing here again?" Kari sighed seeing Oboro laying on her futon with half her robe off.

"I've come to make love." Oboro said.

"I told you that's not gonna happen, not until you stop trying to get me to make you a baby." Kari said tossing her jacket to the side.

"What about this?" Oboro held up a little gem.

"Huh." Kari blinked.

"Simple, by drawing this symbol above your crotch." Oboro traced a sigil onto Kari's skin "Now you have a magical contraceptive, you cannot get or make another pregnant unless the seal is removed, something which only you can do."

"How can I trust you?" Kari asked.

"I will show you how great sex with me can be." Oboro said "And eventually after long enough you will want to make me pregnant, I swear it."

Kari did feel like there was spirit energy in the seal…and Oboro had been so flirty lately that she thought it was worth a shot.

Kari leaned down over her and started kissing Oboro, the white-haired woman moaning a bit as she rubbed the girls thigh back. The two rubbed together their small chests pressing tight as Oboro eagerly stripped Kari down.

"I've been waiting for this." She pushed the girl down and straddled her waist.

"Taking charge huh?" Kari smirked "OHH!"

Oboro slid down the shaft and moaned back, finally getting what she had been desiring for so long. She wasn't lying about the seal, so long as it was in Kari's body she couldn't get pregnant, but she felt that with enough casual sex the wall would breakdown and Kari would be more willing.

But for now thoughts like that were shoved from her mind as she rolled her long legs and hips, Kari grunted and pushed back, holding Oboro's waist as she pumped back, her cock sliding deeper into the woman, she had to be honest Oboro was good and having fought and refused her for so long she kinda regretted it now.

"Yes Fumito." Oboro moaned wiggling her ass a bit "Hmm, so close."

"Ugh!" Kari bounced her faster "So…tight."

The warmth of Oboro hugged Kari back and made her hiss with the tickles of pleasure. Oboro hummed like a young maiden as opposed to the more mature woman she was. Kari liked this though and she used this gap in Oboro's focus to flip them so she was on top and Oboro was laying on her back getting fucked.

"You like that don't you Oboro." Kari said slamming her hips down.

"Yes!" the one-eyed woman blushed and moaned "AHHH!"

Kari grunted back and came inside the girl, for the first time Oboro could feel the warmth of her desired lover in her, it wasn't fertile but it was her start.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Chapter 23**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Swimsuit Shopping

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"This coming week is the much-anticipated trip to the seaside lodge." The rep said the current issue is swimsuits, the teachers have said you can wear your own." She smiled.

Everyone seemed pretty excited, well except for Sagiri who seemed downright confused.

"That look on your face tells me you don't know what kind of swimsuit to bring." The girl sitting next to her said "Does elite countryside girl Sagiri not know but doesn't want to look naïve."

"Urara!" she hissed "But being able to wear any swimsuit means I can simply wear my school one."

"Really, everyone around you will be wearing gorgeous pinks and blues and you'll be in that drab old thing?" Urara laughed.

"Alright fine we'll go buy one." Sagiri pouted.

"Good." Urara clapped "Well in that case why not ask Fumito-san to join us."

"Why would I invite her?" Sagiri asked.

"A more…male focused opinion is important." Urara snickered "Sides, she'll probably wanna buy one too. Sides remember she defeated that God class enemy with one punch are you really fine just leaving her be? We have to learn more about her, and what better cover than as a couple of friends…maybe with benefits."

"What was that last part?!"

* * *

**Later**

**Kari's POV**

"Oh Sagiri." I opened my door and saw her standing there "Need something?"

"Ehh well actually." She hummed "Ah A Monster is at the mall for a swimsuit sale and I need your assistance."

"Seriously?" I sighed.

"Y-Yes!" she yelled.

"Okay then." I shrugged "I needed to do some shopping anyway."

I headed back into my room and checked my phone, I had a text from Chisaki asking about the beach trip, she was being very flirty about things, telling me that she had a cute bikini but I'd have to wait to see it. Ever since she stayed over the other night she's been rather…excited about these types of things, sending my flirty pics, teasing, coming over for fun times.

"This trip should be interesting." I smiled.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"What's up I'm Urakata Urara." A thin blonde girl introduced herself "Nice to meet you in person. I'm Sagiri's Mission support and one of her classmates."

"Kari Fumito." I said "So what's this monster or whatever?"

"Huh…uhh I'm not sure." She shrugged "Why not go check the place out first."

_There is totally no monster…_

We went to the local mall and into a swimsuit store. There were lots of stands with different bikinis and outfits.

"Well which one should we buy?!" Urara was practically bouncing off the walls "We need a good decoy strategy right. Here Sagiri try this!"

"Hmm." I looked at one "I'm actually gonna try this one on."

I changed into a bikini that was a lime green tank like top and skintight shorts that went to just above the knee. They were tight on my skin, the nylon like fabric hugging my thick thighs and small chest. The only embarrassing part was when it's this skin tight it hugs and bunches in certain places, then again these things aren't made with girls of my unique state in mind.

"What do you think?" I walked out.

"Super cute!" Urara cheered "It totally suits you, boyish yet feminine. Sagiri come on let's see yours."

I looked up and the mission control girl was wearing a cute all white bikini, it was simple with little flare, it suited her in a way.

"Well what about this?" Sagiri stepped out.

She was wearing a black and white stripped suit that looked like it was pulled straight out of the fifties, skullcap and all. It showed a little midriff but covered her to the point she looked like a prisoner.

"Nah." Urara and I shook our heads.

"Is this not cute?" she asked.

"Well…not to be harsh but…yeah." I nodded.

"Leave it to us, we'll get you something good." Urara cheered.

The girl quickly came back and had Sagiri change into something else.

"Well what about this?" she blushed a bit walking out in a cute purple bikini that hugged her body well.

"I like it." I smiled.

"This won't do…" Urara mumbled "It's too normal, needs to be more aggressive!"

Urara made Sagiri try on a bunch of other really cute bikinis, one that was strapless with a ring in the center, one that was a little frilly, and lastly a very unneeded string bikini.

"No more." Sagiri frowned "It's just as I thought, I should wear the simple school swimsuit, this body…was built for combat through training it's not supposed to wear cute swimsuits."

"Jeez what are you talking about!" Urara suddenly grabbed her breasts "You've got such a full figure! It pisses me off, if I had a body like this I could get a ton of guys!"

"G-Get off me!" Sagiri scolded her as the two bumped against me.

"Oh, well fancy meeting you here." Urara laughed as her and Sagiri pressed against me, I had a feeling this was her plan all along.

"Watch your hands." Sagiri yelped.

"I don't mind." Urara pulled one of my hands onto her ass "I know you and Sagiri are doing the nasty, maybe you want a third!"

"Urara!" Sagiri yelled.

"HMM!" I gasped a bit as Urara kissed me.

"What's the matter Sagiri, jealous." She teased rubbing my crotch.

"HMPH!" Sagiri then kissed me "So easily getting aroused by other women, unacceptable."

"In a dressing room." I smirked rubbing their legs "You girls are both so naughty."

The three of us started rubbing together and kissing, I sat back on the bench in the room and the girls sat around me. I had one arm around Sagiri's shoulder and reaching down to squeeze one of her big breasts while the other was tickling Urara's thigh. Both girls were kissing my neck trying to get me more turned on.

"I do hope you can keep up with two." Sagiri said as she and Urara got on their knees and pulled my bottoms down to free my bulging cock.

"Damn it's bigger than I expected." Urara blushed.

"Don't worry, I can handle both of you." I smirked "HMM!"

Urara took a lick of my shaft while Sagiri took her top off, both now topless girls started licking and kissing my shaft, their tongues twirling around my shaft. Sagiri took the first shot taking all of my shaft into her mouth and after she bobbed her head a few times she let Urara take over for a bit. They switched back and fourth a few times and got my cock good and lubed up.

"Damn girls." I panted a bit "They teach you stuff like this in ninja school."

"Haha." Sagiri faked a laugh and straddled my waist "And what if they did?"

"I might have to sign up for a few classes." I smirked as she reached back "HMMM!"

She lowered her ass and let my cock slide right into her. I groaned reaching around and hugging her ass with my hands, thrusting away as Urara watched us. The Mission guide was sitting on the bench next to me casually rubbing away at her pussy.

"Damn Sagiri you really know how to take it." Urara moaned "Bounce that booty of yours on that cock."

"UGH!" Sagiri moaned hugging close to me, her tits smothering my face.

"MMM!" I kissed her perky tits and started sucking and nibbling on one of her nipples.

The two of us grinded together, Sagiri bouncing up and down on my cock as Urara fingered herself. My shaft was hugged in her warmth and I thrusted as hard as I could, Sagiri humming and squealing with pleasure.

"Can't…I'm gonna…" I groaned "OHHH!"

"HAAA!" Sagiri moaned as I busted inside her.

"Hope you're not tired out." Urara said as I pulled out of Sagiri "Cause I wanna turn."

She was laying back on the bench, legs spread wide and rubbing her bare pussy. I quickly moved over and leaned over her, letting my cock slid into her wet snatch. Urara moaned and hooked her arms around behind my neck.

"Oh fuck!" she gasped "Hmm you are pretty good."

"You don't seem bad yourself." I smirked as her warmth squeezed me back.

I grunted a bit and started thrusting back, Urara moaning and grinding against me, her insides quivering with each of my thrusts. Our petite bodies pressed tightly together as we fucked. Sagiri came over and started kissing Urara, keeping her turned on. I felt Sagiri's fingers rubbing Urara's clit, her fingers occasionally brushing against my cock as well as the thickness pumped into her.

"HHMMM!" I groaned as I hit my breaking point "AHH!"

I came inside Urara, both of us moaning as we climaxed.

"Good job, you too Sagiri." Urara smiled.

"Hmph." Sagiri pouted a bit.

The three of us cleaned up and started heading home, we had a big trip coming up so it was time to get packing.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**Next Time- Chapter 24**

**Till Next Time!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. School Trip

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

It was finally time for the trip to the seaside with my school. I was excited and looking forward to a little relaxation. The bus ride was longer than I would have liked but thankfully there were people to talk to, even Yuuna was coming along.

"Fumito!" Chisaki was glaring at me about something.

"Yes?" I was confused.

"Never mind…" she sighed "Did you get a swimsuit?"

"Yeah, you too right?" I asked "I'm looking forward to this trip, unlike all my old school trips I'm gonna make sure not to get possessed this time!"

"This is my first time going to a place like this." Yuuna smiled writing on her pad

"That pad is floating." One of Chisaki's friends said.

She was Seri Yanazawa, one of Chisaki's old friends. She was skinny with long black hair, she had natural beauty to her that was quite charming.

Most people thought I was just teasing Chisaki and her friends but I didn't care, Yuuna was real, I knew that.

One we got to the hotel everyone changed and went to the beach right away. Eyes were on my in my shorts and top, since it was obvious I was no normal girl. I didn't care if they wanted to stare let them, obviously they all avoided me though, I wasn't attractive for guys and girls thought I was weird, but Chisaki and Seri didn't seem to care.

Chisaki was wearing a beautiful flowered bikini with ruffles around the top of the chest, all eyes were on her beautiful form, me too. Seri was wearing a swimsuit similar to me with shorts on the bottom and bikini top.

"Well look who's here." Urara walked up to me with Sagiri.

The blonde ninja was wearing a stripped bikini while Sagiri was in the plain dark purple one from the other day.

"Oh let's rent a raft." Chisaki smiled "It'll be fun."

The beach was fun, swimming, splashing, killing a tentacle monster that seemed to want to use its slimy bits to rape girls. After night fell we all went back to the room Chisaki had.

We were supposed to be in bed by 10 but we were up passed then playing cards and stuff, but I guess we were a bit loud since the teacher came knocking and we had to pretend to be asleep.

Though that resulted in me getting pinned in a futon with Chisaki, Sagiri and Yuuna. All three of their soft bodies pushed against me, making me blush and stifle moans. Yuuna was directly on top of me so when she shifted a bit her legs pushed on my crotch in a teasing way.

Sagiri seemed furious to be in another compromising position with me, but Chisaki was blushing away pushing herself tight against my body.

All in all the trip was fun, a nice chance to get away from it all for a bit.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just a short on this time, more next time!**

**Till Next Time**

 


	16. Study Buddy

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Fumito…Fumito…" Oboro walked around the inn looking for her lover.

She opened a door into the main dining hall and found Kari in there with Sagiri and Yaya, all three gathered around studying.

"What are you doing?" Oboro asked.

"Reviewing for the upcoming exams." Kari smiled.

"I see, all three of you are taking it…" Oboro hummed.

"Yaya is actually here for help on her classical lit test." Kari said "That and all of us sharing the AC in here saves money."

"I see…" Oboro stepped behind her and dropped her kimono a bit, pressing her bare chest on Kari's back "Continue as you were, don't mind me."

"I can't focus like this!" Kari yelled.

"What are you doing?!" Sagiri yelled.

"Skin to skin contact, I aim for it daily." Oboro said.

While Sagiri was trying to get Oboro to leave Yuuna was in the kitchen trying to make food as snacks for the studying bunch.

"So they kicked you out." Koyuzu walked with Oboro who was fixing her top.

"Yes." She sighed "You are a tanuki yes, you must no manipulation technique, how can I get Fumito too look at me more?"

"I have something." Koyuzu laughed "Leave it to me!"

She opened a closet to show a variety of herbs.

"You can probably find something from the village here to help you, an aphrodisiac if you will." Koyuzu smiled.

While Oboro started thinking about what to do Kari was hard at work studying with Yaya and Sagiri.

"Working hard Yaya, you're taking an entrance exam right?" Kari asked.

"Actually Yaya goes to a school affiliated with ours, so she doesn't have to take the entrance test." Sagiri explained.

"Ohh everyone's studying hard." Nonko walked in wearing nothing but a black micro bikini and eating an ice pop "Working so hard in this heat, congrats."

"PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"What's wrong, it's hot." Nonko sensually licked her pop "I even but a swimsuit on, I was gonna wear nothing."

"She was running around naked last year." Sagiri sighed.

"HMM so sweet." Nonko swirled her tongue around the tip of her ice pop, creamy liquid dripping down and splatting on her big breasts "It's so messy."

"Stop disrupting!" Sagiri yelled.

Back in the kitchen Yuuna had finished making shaved ice and then Oboro came in, spiking one with the aphrodisiac from Koyuzu's room.

"Thanks Oboro." Kari took one "Hmm?"

The one eyes woman was staring at her "Are you…in love with me yet?"

"What?"

"I see…goodbye." She got up and walked out.

"Okay." Kari shrugged "Let's get back to work, Sagiri can you look at this."

"Huh?" the purple haired girl blushed.

When she brought them in Oboro switched the ices by mistake, feeding her arousal drug to Sagiri.

"W-Where's your question?" she asked.

Sagiri wasn't sure what was happening, but her heart was racing and her chest was on fire.

"You okay?" Kari asked touching her forehead.

"W-We…we should study…" Sagiri panted and started unbuttoning her top "SEX ED!"

"WHAT?!" Kari gasped as Sagiri ripped her top open and let her breasts jiggle free "HMM!"

Sagiri suddenly shoved her chest against her face, forcing one of her breasts into Kari's mouth.

"I want it…I WANT YOU!" Sagiri moaned starting to ride the girl out of nowhere.

"HMM!" Kari was still gasping and moaning as Sagiri pulled her cock out and started sliding it into her.

"I don't know what you're doing." Kari moaned leaning back and letting Sagiri bounced her body "But I like it."

"S-Shut up." The ninja blushed "Just fuck me!"

Kari growled and pushed Sagiri over, thrusting her hips faster and faster to pound her, her soft bosom jiggling around.

The two quit studying and just made love for a few hours…Yaya was the one to get the highest grade on her test

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up- Ch28**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Summer break

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

Sagiri, Yaya, Koyuzu and Nakai-san were all going away for a few weeks since it was the start of summer break, that left me at the inn with Yuuna, Oboro and Nonko, the last of whom was still lodging around in her micro bikini. Apparently Sagiri and Yaya were going to visit their families, Nakai-san was going on a trip and Koyuzu was going to be spending time with Chisaki and her mom.

"Hehe don't worry" Nonko-san said "I know something we can do since this place feels so lonely! Let's go on a trip!"

* * *

**Later**

"The beach!" Nonko-san cheered running onto the sand, her big breasts bouncing around.

"I just got back from a beach trip." I mumbled "And you're still wearing that thing outside!"

"It's a bikini." She fixed the strap so her nipples stopped peeking out.

"What about me, do you find my swimsuit apt for the beach?" Oboro walked over wearing a skimpy sling like bikini "Arahabaki said to choose something with little material."

"I-I won't lose!" Nonko-san started trying to take her top all the way off.

"STOP!" I panicked.

_As sexy as that would be I'm not having people strip on the beach!_

We ended up setting up some towels and an umbrella, Oboro also changed into a swimsuit that was a sports bra like top and bikini bottoms.

"Kari-chan." Nonko smiled digging around her bag "There's something I need your help with."

"What is it-HMM!" I turned around and saw her laying topless.

"Could you put my sunscreen on, oh and don't miss anywhere I don't want tan lines." She smiled.

"You're a monster." I growled taking the bottle.

I squirted the creamy white gel into my hands and pressed down on her back.

"HMM!" she moaned a bit as I moved my hands, briefly skimming the sides of her large chest.

_If she's gonna tease me I have full right to tease back._

I moved my hands down slowly to rub her breasts, the large mounds jiggling in my hands.

"I'll go next." Oboro whispered.

"Oh okay." I blushed a bit as she laid down.

Once she was on her stomach I started rubbing her tender legs, my hands sliding up and down her thighs and briefly squeezing her ass.

"Hmm." Oboro hummed a bit "I…I see this is…great…"

After spending most of the day on the beach we headed back to the small house we were staying at. Once night came Yuuna had to go back home to the inn since that's where she's bond so when she falls asleep she always goes back there…that left me alone with Nonko-san and Oboro.

"MM!" Oboro was pushing me back on the bed and kissing me aggressively "Now that we're alone."

"That's a bit of a stretch." I moaned a bit as she stroked my cock softly.

I kissed her back and rubbed her soft legs as she was already trying to get me inside her, she just has no patience for these kinds of things.

"Well this looks like fun!" Nonko suddenly smothered my face with her huge knockers "Mind if I join in?"

"HMM!" I mumbled from under her bust.

Oboro was rocking her body up and down on my hips as Nonko reached down to rub my pussy while I kissed her nipples, opening my mouth and taking her nub in.

I had a feeling my summer was going to be a long one, but I wondered how the others were doing on their mini-vacations.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick Up- Ch 31**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	18. The Miyazakis

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

For a small period of the summer Koyuzu was spending time at Chisaki's house with the girl and her mother.

"Hmm…" Chisaki stirred awake and felt a weight on her chest, her bust was naturally large and heavy but this was something more, slowly she opened her beautiful eyes and saw Koyuzu was sleeping on top of her, her tank top half pulled up as the little racoon girl used her breasts like pillows.

She quickly moved the girl over and fixed her top, Koyuzu had quite the habit of showing off people breasts while they were sleeping, consciously or not.

"If you're living other places you really shouldn't be doing that." Chisaki scolded the girl as they sat down for breakfast.

"There's no need to be angry about it Chisaki." The girl's mother came out of the kitchen "Right Koyuzu? Why don't you come sleep with me tonight?"

Chisaki's mother, Hiyori Miyazaki, was a beautiful young woman who looked a lot like a more mature Chisaki, her breasts were fuller, her hair was longer and she was taller too.

"Okay!" Koyuzu smiled.

"You spoil her Mama." Chisaki sighed.

"Koyuzu~" the older woman blushed "I'll give you this popsicle if I can pet your tail~"

"Mother!" Chisaki gasped.

"Okay!" the younger girl bounced over and let the older woman pet her soft tail.

"It's amazing such a cute creature exists." Hiyori hummed "If my husband was here too I'm sure he'd love you, but he's off on a business trip. What should we do today, we could go out and see the sights."

"I'd have to hid my ears and tail." Koyuzu frowned.

"You should show them, I bet you'd be so popular with how cute you are." Chisaki smiled.

"I'm not supposed to have them, a true Bake-Danuki can transform them away so I'd rather people not see them." Koyuzu frowned.

"Alright then, today is the last day of Koyuzu-chan's visit so let's make it count!" Hiyori smiled

"YAY!" the two younger girls cheered.

The three spent the day shopping around town, looking at clothes and having fun together. After that they went home and Koyuzu took a bath, Chisaki's mother accompanying her to wash her hair.

"I'm going to miss being able to do this." She smiled a bit, her bare busty body seated behind the tailed girl.

"You should come over to Yuragi Inn next to and play Mama Chisaki." Koyuzu smiled innocently.

"I would like to go visit…I've heard Chisaki talk about someone named Kari Fumito there, what kind of girl is she?" the older woman asked.

"She's really strong, and super pretty!" The little girl said "She's really inspiring that no matter how you look you can be cool."

"How you look?" the older woman was confused.

"Yeah Kari doesn't like the fact that she's a tomboy and people think she's weird since she's got a thingy get her down."

"She…I see." The older woman's hair seemed to cover her eyes "She's…"

"Hmm?" Koyuzu looked back. "What was that? You're face is all red."

"Oh nothing." Hiyori blushed "Must just be the steam getting to me."

The two stopped their topic of conversation when Chisaki joined them in the bathroom, Koyuzu happily smushed between their ample bosoms.

"Is this what Nonko-san called a Mother Daughter Donburi?" she smiled nuzzling with them.

"It's probably best you don't listen to everything she says." Chisaki sighed.

After relaxing in the bath together the girls dried off, a blow-dryer was used to make Koyuzu's tail extra bushy. After relaxing for the night the three all shared the adults bed, Koyuzu sleeping between the Miyazaki's.

"She's cute when she sleeps." Hiyori smiled.

"HMM!" Chisaki nodded only to gasp as Koyuzu rolled over and started squeezing one of her breasts roughly.

"Seriously." Chisaki pouted taking the hand off her, she wasn't against being felt up but having it happen all the time was too much.

"You've got a lot to learn Chisaki-chan." Her mother teased as Koyuzu rolled over and started motorboating her in her sleep, her head pushed deep into her cleavage "Koyuzu-chan~"

"Mama!" Chisaki gasped "That's over the line!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**A quick update to celebrate the anime starting this weekend.**

**I thought about having Koyuzu transform into Kari for sexy times in this chatper but I decided against it, but next chapter should be Hibari so there'll be fun there.**

**Pick Up- Chapter 32**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Ninja Village

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Hmm, this house is stupidly big as always." Sagiri sighed placing down a bucket of water that she was going to use to cleanse herself.

Sagiri was home for a few weeks of her summer break, so she was settling back in to her routines at the ninja village. Still normally she didn't feel this agitated when taking trips home, but this time she felt like she was all pent up.

" _Don't tell me…I've actually gotten to used to excursions with that girl."_ She blushed as water splashed on her breasts _"Crap I'm turned on a bit aren't I…this is bad."_

"HMPH!" suddenly she dipped and slipped around as a flurry of four-pointed shuriken flew at her "TSK!"

She hissed as one of them clipped her left shoulder, cutting her robe a bit.

"Oh your movements are getting slower Sagiri-chan~" a girl standing on the nearby roof said "OR perhaps Hibari has finally surpassed you."

Sagiri looked up and saw the girl was her cousin, Ameno Hibari. She was the same age, though she had a widely different body type, she was virtually flat and had blue hair tied into pigtails as opposed to Sagiri's purple ponytail. Her outfit was different too, while Sagiri was in ritual cleansing robes, Hibari was in a blouse and skirt reminiscent of a school girl's uniform.

"Hibari." Sagiri smiled "I see you've returned as well."

"Hmph." Hibari smiled back before seeing Sagiri's chest shift as the rip in her top settled "Tsk…They got bigger again!"

"WAH!" Sagiri yelped when she was attacked with more flying metal stars.

This time though the attack was stopped by an elderly woman, their grandmother.

"Obaba-sama!" Sagiri gasped.

"My, my you're becoming more and more attractive by the day." The old woman smiled "Compared to you Hibari is rather bare."

"HEY!"

"Being young and beautiful is just another weapon." The old woman explained.

Hibari always felt like she trailed Sagiri in skill, but when it came to interacting with others she was always better, so at least she could win there.

"This girl you wrote a report about Kari Fumito. She is unique." The woman said "And you've already lived with her and nearly brought her into the family."

" _A girl…right she's that weird girl with the thing…"_ Hibari blushed a bit _"Sagiri lives with her…wait if she has…does that mean Sagiri basically lives with a man right?!"_

"Sagiri is a sexual deviant!" Hibari ran off.

"Wait what?!"

"D-Don't go telling people things they don't need to know!" Sagiri blushed "Things related to Fumito-san aren't important!"

* * *

**Later**

Tonight though was the Ninja festival in the village, so lots of people were out and about going to stalls and having fun.

"In the end Hibari didn't come back." Sagiri hummed walking the ground in a yukata, Urakata with her eating snacks.

"She probably took the implication that you and Fumito and knocking boots the wrong way." The mission leader laughed.

"How about in the future you don't report unnecessary things." Sagiri glared.

"Still I didn't expect you to come back to the village this year." Urakata smirked eating an octopus ball "You know what the real meaning of this festival is right…?"

"It's a…marriage hunting ground." Sagiri sighed "People with high spirit power tend to gather here for the festival and try to find ninja women to take as a wife since we are a female only organization."

"Yep, all the ninjas want strong sons-in-law." Urakata laughed.

"Truthfully I didn't want to come here." Sagiri sighed "But if I didn't come I'm sure Obaba would have found a way to try and meet Kari herself and bring her into the family, man or not."

"Your life's so hard." Urara laughed "I mean if you don't want her that means I can right~"

"Hmm." Sagiri glared again "Huh?"

Before she could say something regretful to her friend she saw a crowd of people gathered at one stand.

"What's going on there?" she wondered passing though "Huh?!"

"Oh Sagiri, Urakata what's up." Kari smiled manning the grill "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what's up?!" Sagiri yelled "Why are you here? Is my line!"

"We live here." Urakata explained.

"Oh neat, it's cool this village has lots of cute girls, guess I should have none since you two are from here." Kari laughed "I'm helping out at food stalls this summer to make money so I get to go to all these festivals."

"Impressive." Urara hummed "We'll take two."

" _Shit why is she here?!"_ Sagiri thought _"IF the others get wind that she's around they'll all take her for themselves…I mean she'll be stuck here and Yunna would be sad!"_

"We should stop disturbing her during work." Sagiri pulled Urakata along as she got the food "I will see you at the inn in a few days."

"Okay!" Kari waved.

"I wonder if this is fate." Urakata laughed walking along with Sagiri.

"Pardon?"

"The fact we saw her here, it must be more than a coincidence." The girl snickered "Us running into her on the night maiden's of the village are supposed to pick out lovers! It's a sign to elope with her!"

"Knock it off!" Sagiri yelled.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

"Sorry Hibari is busy." The girl tried to step away from two men who were both trying to flirt with her.

She was still rather depressed about having fallen behind Sagiri in matters like love, avoiding the festival she wound up wandering into some of the side streets.

"Don't go!" both men yelled.

"Leave her alone." Suddenly both were knocked back by a wind gust.

Standing on the other side of the street was Kari, with her arm pulled back.

"I'll punch more than just the air next time." She glared sending them running.

"Phew close one yeah." Kari walked up to Hibari "Being so rude to such a cute girl, how rude of them."

_"She's so beautiful…no handsome."_ Hibari thought.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

**With Hibari's intro out of the way we'll move into getting busy with her next chapter. I wanted to take this chapter to just flesh out Sagiri and Urakata a bit more, especially with Urakata being willing to get in on sexy times and steal Kari herself if the opportunity is there.  
**

**Pick up- Chapter 33**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Hibari

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"Hmm…" Hibari blushed a bit, smile covering her face as she walked with Kari _"To save Hibari like that, could this be fate?! Sagiri will be so jealous!"_

"So are you a Demon Slaying Ninja?" Kari asked her.

"Ehh how did you know?" she gasped.

"I know a ninja and this is their village, right?" Kari said.

"Yes I am, most girls here are." Hibari explained.

"Well you should be fine now." Kari told her "I still have some work to do so be careful on the way home."

Hibari saw Kari walking away and knew she had to do something, this girl was special. She followed Kari a little longer and asked more questions.

"You're leaving town tomorrow." Hibari frowned "Yeah it's the busy season for shops like this so we gotta head out first thing"

"Y-You can come stay we me if you want!" Hibari said.

"Well that is a nice offer I suppose." She hummed "Alright!"

"Great!" Hibari nodded "Uhh it's just…could you maybe…pretend that your Hibari's boyfriend?"

"But I'm a girl."

"Yes but you're boyish and Hibari want's to show her cousin she's capable!" she said.

"I…I guess."

Kari let Hibari lead her back to her house and show her around, inviting her in to have tea with her cousin.

"This is Hibari's boyfriend." The girl said smugly.

Sitting across from Kari was Sagiri who was very confused. Why was Kari her boyfriend, why was she playing a man, why was she in her house, why did she know her cousin?

"Sagiri-chan where is Obaba-sama?"

"She went to bed." The purple haired girl sighed.

"Oh what a shame." Hibari sighed "I wanted to show her the boy that save me from danger and I fell in love with."

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"_ Sagiri screamed in her mind as Hibari hugged the Futanari.

"I'd love to see a picture of the man Sagiri is dating." Hibari smiled.

"Dating, I do no such thing!" she yelled.

"But you live with a man yes?" Hibari asked.

"S-Somewhat." Sagiri blushed.

" _I see…Hibari wins!"_ The girl cheered heading out to go get something from the kitchen feeling somewhat confident.

"What is all this about, explain!" Sagiri snapped "What Hibari says is impossible."

"We Uhh…fell in love." Kari blushed.

"Kari Fumito!" Sagiri yelled "The truth or I cut your stupid dick off!"

"Wouldn't you miss it then." Kari teased.

"S-Shut up!" Sagiri blushed.

"The man living with Sagiri." Hibari walked in "It's really Kari-chan isn't it…she's the Futanari."

"Y-yes." Sagiri sighed "But she just fakes charms to take advantage of."

"HMM!" Hibari put Kari's hand on her breast "C-Come on!"

She then pulled her away into and down the halls towards her room where inside she sat down roughly.

"You live with Sagiri and do…things with her." Hibari mumbled.

"Kinda, I mean…that stuffs sorta private." Kari blushed.

"T-Then…Then do those things with Hibari too!" the girl begged.

"What?!"

"I won't lose to Sagiri-chan." She started unbuttoning her blouse and lifting her skirt "So please, have sex with Hibari!"

"I…I mean." Kari blushed "If you want to I'm not gonna say no."

"HMM!" Hibari suddenly kissed her and pushed her down onto her back, straddling on top of her rapidly.

Kari was a little stunned at just how horny Hibari was, she was squirming around nervously but her hips bucked like an animal in heat.

"Wow you're really excited." Kari giggled reaching back and letting her hand glide up Hibari's thigh, her palm rubbing her shapely rear and squeezing.

"EE!" Hibari yelped a bit at the pressure on her skin as Kari pulled her into another kiss.

"Just relax, I've got this." The girl smirked a bit.

Kari moved Hibari off and stripped the both of them down. Hibari blushed more as her eyes gazed down between Kari's legs to see her dick.

"It's big…" Hibari gulped.

"Thanks I think." Kari laughed hugging the girl, again squeezing her ass.

Kari held Hibari close and started kissing her more as Kari encouraged Hibari by moving her hands down towards her crotch and letting her squeeze her cock. Hibari rubbed it softly with her hands as she let her grip adjust around the shaft and slowly start to stroke it. Kari grunted a bit into their kiss worrying Hibari for a second before she moaned and let her stroke her more.

The two had relatively similar body types all things considered so when the stayed close they locked together nearly perfectly.

"Like this?" Hibari looked over her shoulder as Kari moved her cock along her ass cleavage.

"Yeah just like that." She smiled slowly lifting her hips.

Hibari started doing the same, her perky rear hotdogging the cock and milking it a bit.

"See Sagiri's all boobs, she can't do things like this!" Hibari laughed giving her assjob "So…weird."

"Your butt feels so good Hibari." Kari moaned a bit rubbing the ass.

With her cock good and hard Kari pushed Hibari over a little more and started rubbing her tip on her wet pussy. Hibari whimpered a bit in discomfort as the long fleshy rod entered her tight hole, the walls wrapping around Kari's shaft like living cellophane.

"Oh Hibari!" Kari groaned lifting her hips rapidly to push deep inside the virgin girl who was moaning and wincing at the pressure.

"It's…good!" she moaned back "It's not fair that Sagiri got this first."

"Well enjoy it while you have it then." Kari laughed slamming forward roughly, shaking both girls svelte bodies.

The two pressed tighter and tighter as Hibari kept on moaning, bouncing back to meet up with Kari's thrusting, maximizing the pleasure for both girls.

"Hibari." Kari groaned "I don't think I can…"

"AAAHH!" the ninja didn't even give her a chance as she climaxed right there, her aleady tight pussy practically snapping shut to milk Kari who began blasting jizz on the spot.

"Hmm, so much." Hibari drooled "More than…Sagiri right?"

"Uhh…I guess." Kari kinda just shrugged.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Pick up- Chapter 35**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Downtime without Kari

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

When Yuuna woke up and saw Kari still wasn't back yet she was disappointed for most of the day, but soon Chisaki came by to drop Koyuzu off and that brightened her day a bit.

"Kari-chan still isn't back yet?" Chisaki asked as she stayed for snacks with Yuuna, Koyuzu and Oboro "If you wanted to see her why not just fly to her?"

Since Chisaki herself couldn't see Yuuna the ghost was writing her messages down.

"Well it would be rude to interrupt." Yuuna told her "I also don't know where she is."

"It would have been nice if she told us where she was going." Oboro sighed "It's making things…difficult. After all how can I force my body on her and convince her to breed with me if she is not present."

"That's one way of looking at it." Chisaki sighed.

Though she had to admit, she would have likes Kari to be around for a little personal time herself.

"No, I understand the mere exposure effect is not enough thus I am for a healthy love with Fumito." Oboro nodded.

"Really now?" Chisaki was a little suspicious.

"Chisaki is really popular even if she doesn't throw her body around!" Koyuzu said "When we went shopping some men came up ogling Chisaki and Mama-san."

"Stop that's so embarrassing." Chisaki blushed.

"I recall Ameno once saying you had girl power like that of a monster…" Oboro hummed "Please teach me your girly secrets."

"W-What?" Chisaki blinked.

"Teach me how you use your body to seduce lovers."

"What kind of girl do you take me for?!" Chisaki yelled.

"I also want to learn your secrets!" Yuuna wrote.

Oboro suddenly appeared next to Chisaki in a white sun dress.

" _When did she change so quickly?!"_ The girl thought.

"You look nice in girly clothes Oboro." Chisaki complimented her.

"If you wanna try other clothes I can make them with leaf charms." Koyuzu smiled.

"Would Fumito like this?" Oboro wondered "I don't know enough of her likes to judge…even sexually."

"How can you say stuff like that so casually." Chisaki blushed.

"Yuuna-san…Chisaki…Ameno…Arahabaki…" Oboro looked down "Might it be…"

"Boobs!" Koyuzu cheered squeezing Chisaki from behind.

"HAAA!" the girl let out a yelping moan.

"I was thinking the same." Oboro squeezed her own chest as well as one of Chisaki's boobs.

"HMM!" the orange haired girl moaned a bit as suddenly she felt another hand on her breasts, though she couldn't see the third one.

"They're very…firm…" Oboro hummed.

"So soft." Yuuna added.

"S-Stop it." Chisaki moaned loudly as the three groped her.

"Perhaps the reason I cannot sway Fumito is because I don't understand the bodies of other women…" Oboro nodded "Miyazaki-san, please allow us to have sex."

"WHAT?!-HMMM!"

Chisaki suddenly moaned as Oboro pushed her down a little more and started kissing her, her tongue slipping between her pink lips. Chisaki had never done it like this with another normal girl, and feeling Oboro pulling her top made her nervous…but it excited her a bit too. Something about sex lately made Chisaki feel good, especially the thought of doing it in unexpected and embarrassing ways like this.

"Oboro…" she panted as she leaned back and let the white-haired maiden rub her down.

As the two started making out more aggressively Chisaki felt her legs being spread but when she looked down she saw Oboro's hands were around her face so…

"OHHH!" she let out a scream as she felt something run up the length of her slit "I-Is that?!"

The others could see what Chisaki couldn't, that Yuuna was between her legs, holding her thighs and eating her out. Oboro rubbed Chisaki a bit more before moving up and spreading her folds in front of the girl's face, encouraging her to do the same back. Giving in to the sexual outbreak happening Chisaki leaned forward and started flicking her tongue around, Oboro humming in satisfaction. There was still more though as Chisaki felt pressure and warmth on her breasts, someone was kissing them and her inability to see passed Oboro but still feeling Yuuna licking her left her with only one choice be process of elimination.

" _Well she is an adult by Tanuki standards so…I guess it's alright."_

"Your lips and tongue…I see why Fumito likes you so much." Oboro panted a bit, squirming from pleasure.

The suddenness of which this happened, her desire to have sex with her friends pushed Chisaki closer and closer to her climax. Both her and Yuuna were going as deep as their tongues would allow them while Chisaki was only amplified by the sucking of her breasts.

"HMMM!" she squealed as she pushed herself over the edge and started cumming, her tongue twitching as a result and striking right against Oboro's sweet spot.

"HAAAA!" the living sword woman screamed out as she squirted all over her new master's face, sticky juices clinging to her skin.

"Ha…ha…" Chisaki finally caught her breath and looked at the sleepy bodies around her "Well I guess we'll just manage ourselves till Kari-chan comes home."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**I'm conflicted about what to do with Koyuzu, she's "Technically" an adult and all but IDK she's in one of those grey areas that makes writing her into any scenes really awkward and uncomfortable for me. Honestly I'll probably just start having her transform into her Psudo-Adult form that she uses sometimes.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Oboro's First Day of School

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

Summer was finally over so it was time to get back to school, I had a lot of fun this summer hanging out at the beach and working, I even got a nice tan and got to end it on a high note and buy a real bra, that's right I grew a bit no more dinky training bras for this girl! I was a full, albeit small, C-cup.

I was getting set up in the class when people came in saying a girl was looking for me.

"She kinda looks a bit like Ameno from the other class." Someone said.

"Sagiri?" I wondered "Maybe it's Hibari?"

The door into the room slid open and Oboro came in wearing a school uniform.

"Oh Fumito there you are." She blinked as a little crowd followed her.

"Why are you here?" I sighed.

"Your eyepatch is so cool." Someone told her.

"Why is Oboro-san here?" Chisaki asked.

"Beats me." I sighed.

"Just who is she?" someone finally asked.

"HMPH!" Oboro jumped into my lap and pushed my hands around her chest "I am Fumito's lover. Let's do it."

"Keep your shirt on!" I yelled pulling her out of the classroom.

I stomped off to the roof where I scolded her.

"Oboro-san how did you even get that uniform?" Chisaki asked.

"I had Shigaraki make me many outfits." She explained.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

' _She does look cute in that uniform'_ I thought

"I receives a plan to take part in school life form Master." She gestured to Chisaki.

"Please don't call me that."

"To learn about how this School is a place of Romance like in Arahabaki's books." She explained.

"I see, well can you at least chill till school is over?" I asked.

"Summer was long and we had to little contact." She stalked towards me "I can't withdraw now when I can get it."

"Why are you suddenly a Yandere?!" I yelped.

"Mine." She growled.

' _If I end up with her in class who knows who might get caught in the cross fire…'_ I thought

"RUN!" I dashed off.

"Where are you going?!" Chisaki gasped.

I decided the safest course of action for others was to avoid Oboro coming into contact with other people, so I was going to hide out and keep her searching for me rather than stalking me in class.

I didn't want to get in trouble for roaming the halls so I was gonna hit up the nurse's office to try and sleep the day away.

"Hi, would it be okay if I rest here for a little while?" I opened the door.

"Oh I don't mind…" the nurse spun around in her chair.

"Let's begin your examination." Oboro said sitting there in nothing but stockings and a lab coat "Start by taking your shirt off."

"Why are you here?!" I yelled "How did you even-?"

"Have you forgotten speed is my highest skill." She smirked "I simply confirmed you were in the hall outside and then teleported into the office, restrained the nurse, borrowed her clothes and waited, it was simple."

"What's wrong with you?!" I found the nurse tied up in the corner and started to untie her "I'm so sorry!"

I fled Oboro once more and this time tied to find a classroom to hide in.

"AHH!"

"What was that?!" I heard screams coming from a class room "That's the art room right?"

I opened the door and saw Oboro was posing naked with every student tied up.

"Yeah no." I closed the door.

"You can't flee from me." Oboro teleported behind me and pulled me into her portal.

We were in some tight box like container, Oboro and I pressed close together, breasts pushing and legs locked in the tight space.

"Ow." I whacked my head "Where are we?"

"Be silent." She said.

"I hope Kari-san is okay, Oboro-san can be a real pain." I heard Chisaki's voice.

' _This is…The locker room?!'_

"Good luck escaping into that." She teased "I'll make you love me here."

Oboro rubbed against me, moving my hands to grab her ass, I felt the perkiness of her behind in my hands, so soft and squishy. Oboro moved her arms around my neck to try and pull me close, but her elbow bumped the safety latch on the door and made it swing open.

"Oboro!" I grabbed her into a hug so she wouldn't hit her head and fall.

"HMM!" I heard a familiar growl and looked up to see a glaring, and topless, Sagiri.

There were other girls there too, Urara, Chisaki, her friend Yanazawa and Yuuna.

"Kari-san?!" Chisaki gasped, dropping her arms and flashing her large bust.

"This isn't what it looks like."

"This went better than expected." Oboro opened her portal to slip out "Farewell."

"Stop running!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Anime is over so I wanted a quick update, back to sexy times next chapter.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Halloween and Hibari

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

I was back at school again after Oboro's tirade the other day, and once again people were saying a girl was looking for me.

' _When did I get so popular?'_

"Settle down I'm going to introduce a new student." Our teacher came in followed by a girl with long blue hair.

"I'm Ameno Hibari!" she smiled "I'm cousins with Sagiri from Class 3, it's nice to meet you!"

"Hibari." I gasped.

"Hello Kari-chan!" she waved.

* * *

**LATER**

"And so this is my cousin Hibari." Sagiri formally introduced the girl to everyone.

"Hello!" the thinner ninja greeted them.

"I didn't expect you to move in here." I said.

"This is also the first I've heard of it." Sagiri huffed.

"I was trying to surprise you." Hibari giggled.

"Well I'm sure it will be nice having you." I smiled.

"Yay someone new!" Koyuzu cheered "We should go in the hot spring together later Hibari-chan!"

"Do I smell cold udon?!" Nonko-sensei bounded in wearing her tiny bikini "This heat is still so much for me."

"GAH!" Hibari gasped.

"Finished with work Nonko-sensei?" I asked.

"This is my cousin Hibari." Sagiri reintroduced Hibari to Nonko and Oboro as they came in.

"I see that is why your faces are so similar." Oboro walked up to me and started stripping to hug me into her chest "I am Oboro, pleased to meet you."

"I'm eating." I sighed.

"Hey! Hey Hibari-Chan." Nonko waved at the girl "Which room are you in?"

"Umm 206." Hibari smiled.

"That's below mine." Sagiri said.

"How…Hmph." Hibari scoffed. "What room are you in Kari-chan?"

"Yuuna and I live in room 204." I smiled.

"Both?!"

"I'm bound to the room so I can't leave." Yunna smiled.

Hibari seemed nervous hearing that.

"So there's like a partition in the room right?" Hibari asked.

"I tried that but it didn't really work." I explained.

"I move around a lot in my sleep and always end up hugging Kari-san naked." Yuuna blushed.

"Then she gets embarrassed and throws Kari with a poltergeist." Yaya yawned.

"You're all way too weirdly erotic!" Hibari ran off.

"Haa…I'll go talk to her." Sagiri got up and followed.

"Hibari-chan seems nervous." Koyuzu frowned.

"Maybe she's having trouble fitting in we'll have to make sure she feels welcome."

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**NO POV**

Hibari ended up settling in okay and not long after it was Halloween time and the Inn was having a costume party.

Arriving outside was Seri Kanazawa, Chisaki's friend Seri was a spooky bloody doctor. Arriving at the same time as her was Urara Urakata who was a cute witch.

"So this is Yuragi inn huh?" Urakata leaned her tiny star tipped wand on her shoulder "They sure went out with the decorating huh, it looks spooky with all those banners and pumpkins.

"Yeah it looks good." Seri said walking forward to open the door.

"Happy Halloween!" Chisaki, who was dressed as a cat girl greeted them with Hibari and Sagiri.

Hibari was dressed as a French maid while Sagiri was in a tight Jiangshi outfit that showed a lot of leg, a tag dangling in front of her face.

"Come in come in!" Chisaki hugged her friend.

"Welcome!" Yuuna, who was dressed as a cute female vampire smiled.

"Hi." Kari waved, the girl in a simple jester costume, jingling bells on her three-point hat.

"Great costumes." Urara laughed looking at the table "Wow all that food looks so good!"

"I made them with Nakai-san." Chisaki said "I've gotten better at western style foods."

"I wish you'd waited I would have helped." Seri told her "The decorating must have taken hours."

"With Koyuzu we did it in a flash." Yuuna wrote on her bad.

"Hehehe." Koyuzu smiled a bit "Thanks."

Koyuzu smiled softly, the little Bake-Danuki dressed up as a pumpkin witch, though despite her smile she seemed a little down for some reason.

"Oh you don't know everyone do you, I'll introduce you." Kari told Seri.

"The one dressed as a demon is Nonko-sensei the Oni." Kari pointed to the drunk older lady wearing toy horns, a cape and deep V-neck tight costume.

"There werewolf is a cat spirit host named Yaya." She pointed out girl dressed as her opposite animal.

"Little Red Riding Hood there is the Zashiki Warashi Nakai-san." She pointed to the small girl.

"Koyuzu." Oboro walked out dressed as a sort of succubus "Could you make this costume more exposed?"

"Okay." The small girl nodded.

The dress like costume that Oboro was wearing changed into a thin string top bikini and bottoms, the only notice of her 'demon' costume were the bat like wings clipped on her back and head.

"Thank you Koyuzu." Oboro walked by the slack jawed Seri "Fumito a moment."

"O-Oboro!" Kari blushed a bit as the girl hugged her "Jeez."

Kari chatted with her friends while keeping Oboro off but noticed Koyuzu seemed a little down.

"What's up Koyuzu?" she asked.

"Huh, oh sorry." She looked up "It's just…"

"What do you not like Halloween?"

"No, I do." She explained "It's just…I see everyone in their cute costumes and I don't really fit in."

"Oh cause you're so small and can't keep your adult form." Kari asked.

"Yeah, look."

Koyuzu waved her wand and assumed her adult form, her lower half filling out the pumpkin like bottom the top pulled wide as her breasts filled out and her hair lengthened.

"Wow, even if you can't get rid of the ears and tail you look really sexy." Kari smiled.

"You think I do?" Koyuzu blushed "I…hear about the things you and the others do and…and I want to do them too!"

"HMM!" Kari gasped as the racoon girl suddenly kissed her.

"Koyuzu!" the girl gasped breaking the kiss.

"D-Do you not like it?" Koyuzu frowned.

"No that's not it." Kari was still holding the girl around the waist "That's fine it was just unexpected."

The two went behind a wall and started making out more, hands running over each other's bodies.

"Kari-san it feels so good." Koyuzu moaned as the older girl squeezed her breasts.

"You like to make yourself kinda big don't you." Kari laughed pinching the girl's nipples.

"Big boobies are the best." She giggled lifting her skirt and wrapping her legs around Kari's womanly waist.

"Are you sure about this?" the girl asked one more time.

"I'm an adult, back in the village I'm from I learned how to manage being adult." She huffed kissing her "So let's do it!"

Kari shifted the waist band on the pants of her outfit and slid her now free cock into the girl.

"OH!" Koyuzu moaned.

"No so loud people will hear." Kari whispered slowly rolling her hips "HMM!"

The two girls grinded against each other, both moaning softly as they secretly fucked just feet from their friends.

"It feels so good." Kari moaned "Koyuzu you're so tight."

"Harder please." She moaned.

The teenage looking Koyuzu leaned against the wall and panted as she got pounded.

Kari pulled the girl's waist a bit more making her moan as she got closer and closer to an orgasm.

"HMM!" Koyuzu squeaked as her walls pinched down on Kari's cock, making it start spurting cum.

"Good job Koyuzu that was great." Kari pulled out and fixed her costume.

"Thanks." The girl fixed her pumpkin dress "Hey wanna have some fun?"

"Depends?" she asked "What do you mean?"

Koyuzu whispered something and Kari smiled

"Sounds fun let's do it." She laughed.

Koyuzu jumped back to her smaller form and bounded out into the party again.

"Trick or treat!" she cheered "Chisaki-chan show me your boobs or I'll trick you!"

"Koyuzu!" Chisaki pouted "Not here."

"Hmph." Koyuzu pouted "Then I'm gonna trick you! HYA!"

Koyuzu used her transformation powers to alter the costumes of Chisaki and Hibari.

Hibari's maid outfit swapped into a frilled black and white lace bikini while Chisaki's cute cat costume was left as nothing but a small thong with a tail attachment and a faux fur strip across her breasts, the ears on her headband standing a little larger.

"HAA!" Chisaki gasped.

Chisaki was not pleased and made Koyuzu turn them back, but Kari enjoyed the show, after that they all enjoyed some fun partying and chatting.

"Seems Koyuzu is tuckered out." Yuuna smiled as the small girl rested in her lap.

"I suppose I should also take my leave." Oboro got up.

"Come on the night's young!" Nonko cheered.

"Well Koyuzu definitely needs to go to bed." Yuuna laughed.

"Hmm…show me or…I'll trick you." The girl mumbled in her sleep.

"How cute." Yuuna giggled before in her sleep Koyuzu threw some leaves out "Huh?"

Everyone suddenly had their costume changed into a much sexier and much more revealing variant.

"Whoa!" Kari gasped as her outfit changed into nothing more than a polka dot bikini and thong like bottoms that bulged with her package.

"What the heck?!" Urara gasped as her witch outfit was now nothing more than a hat, some star shaped pasties on her small breasts and over her vagina.

"Our costumes!" Seri blushed as her bloody doctor outfit was now just some mummy like bandages skimpily wrapped around her curves.

"TSK!" Sagiri growled as her hopping vampire look was gone, replacing her robes with spirit tags on her breasts and vagina in a manner similar to Urara's, her tagged hat still decorating her head.

"AH!" Yuuna gasped as her vampire look was almost gone save for the fangs decorating her mouth, her cape and corset changed to a black leather bikini and thigh high stockings.

"Ohh, kinda cute." Nonko giggled, the only thing covering her large breasts being a pair of plastic skulls.

' _Koyuzu's powers are awesome!'_ Kari thought looking at the girls.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Suggest what you want to see in the future**

**Pick Up- Chapter 41**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Hibari and Chisaki

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

"YAWW!" Hibari woke up with a yawn, rubbing her eyes slowly as she heard commotion from Yuuna and Kari from outside.

"Starting early huh?" she mumbled grabbing her things and going to the hot spring for a morning soak with the others.

"Haa nothing beats the true pleasures of a morning in the spring." Nonko-san sighed sipping from her cup as she rested in the water.

"That's true." Yuuna sighed.

" _Hibari has tried to get Fumito-chan to look at her more than the others but even if I approached her naked she would still look at other girls because…"_ she thought.

She saw the bouncing and bobbing of their chests in the water, Sagiri, Yuuna, and especially Nonko they were all huge and stacked with ripe melons that could tempt a man, and especially a futanari.

" _Fumito-chan herself has said she likes big breasts, Hibari barely has a C! And it's not just here…"_

* * *

**LATER**

" _It's at school too!"_

Hibari looked over and heard a whimper as Chisaki lifted her shirt to change her large bust falling down a bit.

"Something wrong Hibari-chan?" the red head started stripping down.

"N-No it's nothing."

"Oh really?" Chisaki noticed the ninja looking at her body "Hey Hibari wanna come to my place after school?"

Hibari was surprised, she and Chisaki had only recently meant and while becoming fast friends she was excided to be invited over. So after school the two girls headed back to Chisaki's house, the resident being hospitable and making tea while the two studied.

"It's good, Hibari has never had Herb Tea before." She smiled.

"It's good, my Mama likes this variety." Chisaki explained.

"Thank you for helping Hibari study, she's a little behind because of just transferring here." She said.

"Oh it's no trouble." Chisaki smiled "Say Hibari…did something happen? If you want to let out a frustration I'll listen."

"Hmm…" Hibari pouted "YES! Hibari is so far behind other girls, she's so…so…"

"You're no dumb, or ugly if that's what you mean." Chisaki reassured her.

"Hibari is so flat!" she whined.

"HUH?!"

"Hibari's boobs are so small, she wishes the were bigger." The ninja pouted "That's what it's all come down to!"

" _I really just thought she was lonely."_ Chisaki tried to smile through the awkwardness.

"If Hibari had big boobs she'd be able to go on a serious offensive!" Hibari yelled "Kari-chan would find her irresistible!"

"I don't know if Kari would care that much." Chisaki mumbled.

"You are aiming for Kari-chan too aren't you!" Hibari yelled.

"I mean we've…done some stuff." Chisaki blushed and felt herself getting excited thinking about sex, the drive Kari had awoken in her tingling her insides.

" _This is Hibari's only chance, to beat everyone…"_ The girl mumbled in thought.

"Chisaki-chan…teach Hibari a way to make her boobs bigger!"

"Y-You can't just expect an answer like that, it's not magic." Chisaki laughed "Besides I grew my naturally, they run in the family."

"Then Hibari should be like that too, her cousin Sagiri is busty, and Obaba-sama was beautiful in her time, maybe it's a lifestyle problem." Hibari frowned "Hibari drinks lots of milk, gets sleep, eats well, wears the right underwear, all those things."

"I think like one of those might actually be a factor." Chisaki mumbled.

"I know!" Hibari nodded "Chisaki…"

"Yes?"

"Let me grope your chest!" the ninja nodded "Hibari must know what she's aiming for!"

"Well…alright fine." Chisaki stuck her chest out a bit, trying to hide the blush that her inner exhibitionist and recently born sexual being was starting to feel, months ago she never would have agreed to something like this, letting a person she just met come to her home and grab her chest, but now it was something she was excited by."

" _Chisaki-chan's chest looks so big and soft."_ Hibari began reaching out _"But Hibari will do this!"_

Hibari's hand made contact with the soft flesh, she audibly gasped as her fingers sunk in and squeezed the breasts, Chisaki blushing and trying not to moan.

"H-Hibari." Chisaki let a gasp slip out.

Minutes passed with Hibari actively and aggressively grabbing as Chisaki's chest.

"Not so…hmm." Chisaki moaned.

"I'm home!" a voice rang out through the house.

"AH!" Chisaki pushed Hibari off when she heard her mother come home.

"Did Hibari do something wrong?" she asked.

"N-No." Chisaki fixed her top a bit "I think my Mom's home."

The two headed out and met with Chisaki's mother Hiyori, the professionally dressed woman surprised to see someone over at the house.

"Oh a friend." She smiled.

"I am Ameno Hibari, sorry if I'm in the way." The ninja bowed.

"Hibari is a recent transfer student." Chisaki explained.

"Oh welcome." The busty mature woman smiled.

" _As expected Chisaki's mom is huge!"_ Hibari nervously looked at the woman.

Hiyori asked if Hibari wanted to join them for dinner and before long the sun was setting and the three were casually chatting.

"Sorry if I intruded on dinner." Hibari said.

"No it's fine, having company is nice." Hiyori laughed "So what were you girls talking about?"

Hibari blushed "I was talking about how Kari-chan well…it's embarrassing."

"I the famous Kari Fumito." Chisaki's mother laughed "I've heard about her."

"Yes, Hibari was trying to figure out how to get big breasts like Chisaki and her Mama to impress Kari-chan with!"

"Increasing bust size…" Hiyori tapped her chin.

"Do you have any tips for Hibari Mama?" Chisaki asked "Well when I was in highschool I was around Chisaki's size then."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, I improved my weapons so I could impose them on nay man!" she laughed.

"That's how you got that way huh Mama?" Chisaki asked.

"I suppose I could initiate you into my expansive ways." Hiyori smirked a bit.

"Thank you so much!"

"Good luck Hibari!" Chisaki nodded.

"Oh but there are no _guarantees_ it'll work, it's more like a training regemine but you'll need to commit!" Hiyori said.

"YEAH!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Just wanted to do a quick chapter, hope you like it.**

**Pick up- Chapter 42**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Seri

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**Kari's POV**

"Yuuna that's perfect." I moaned.

"HMM!" the ghost hummed softly as she sucked on my cock.

We had woken up tangled together a bit and since we were both so aroused by the morning we just went right to it, I laid back and Yuuna wrapped her breasts around my shaft and started sucking and shaking.

The sensation of Yuuna sucking on me was incredible, the tingle and slight chill sent a shiver down my spine. I leaned back a bit more, bracing my palms as I tried not to get too excited. I reached out and rubbed Yuuna's head, encouraging her to suck more which she was happy to comply with, her hands rubbing her breasts softly to stroke the base of my hard shaft.

"HMGH!" Yuuna groaned a bit as my cock pushed deeper, more and more precum leaking out.

I slowly pulled out of Yuuna's mouth and had her lay back, once she was in position I wasted no time sliding in between her legs.

"OHH!" Yuuna moaned as I quickly started thrusting, plowing into her at a rough pace "K-Kari-san yes…harder!"

"If that's what you want." I smiled rolling my hips more, watching her breasts wobble around softly "Oh Yuuna you look so sexy."

She seemed to blush a bit more when I complimented her, of course that didn't stop me from starting to get turned on more by her cuteness, my cock twitching and releasing inside her.

"Hmm, that was nice Yuuna." I pulled out "Thanks."

"It's…no problem." She smiled a bit.

* * *

**NO POV**

**LATER**

Yuuna sat alone in the hot springs, thoughts plaguing her mind. She enjoyed her time with Kari, especially when it got hot like it did that morning, but…it felt like something was missing like there just wasn't…enough. She wasn't sure what the problem was, or how to word it even.

As she was sitting around Koyuzu and Chisaki came in and joined her, Yuuna was a little jealous of Chisaki, she got to be so close to Kari at school and…she was human. Even at the recent School Festival when Yuuna possessed Hibari to help in the play Chisaki was able to do more since she wasn't limited by being a ghost.

"Translating between you two is annoying." Koyuzu pouted "Ah I have an idea."

The little racoon pulled out one of her leaf talismans and transformed it into a doppelganger of Yuuna.

"I heard you can posses things now so I made a copy of you." She smiled.

"A body…for me." Yuuna smiled.

She floated over and eased down into the doll like husk, she vanished and then the body sat up.

"H-How is this?" she spoked up.

"Yay it worked!" Koyuzu cheered.

"I don't feel much but maybe it's because I'm not used to this yet?" Yuuna wondered.

"Yuuna-san…" Chisaki looked at her.

"Ha!" the ghost girl gasped, realizing her friend could actually see her "You can see me!"

Yuuna and Chisaki got to talking, both happy they could converse more normally.

"I think because of the…sex." Yuuna blushed "I may have gotten used to embarrassing things with Kari-san. I feel like I never poltergeist her anymore but…something still feels wrong."

"It sounds like you want more." Chisaki smiled "Yuuna-san maybe you're…in love with Kari-chan. What you want is more than just a friends with benefits relationship."

Chisaki herself felt a little bad saying that out loud, frankly she would like a more serious relationship as well, the sex was great but…when you do it all the time it can feel empty.

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

**Kari's POV**

I was walking down the hall in school when I heard someone hissing.

"Stupid soda machine." Seri growled kicking the machine.

"Having problems Kanazawa?" I asked walking over.

"Stupid thing didn't drop my soda." She started shaking the machine violently "Come on you damn thing!"

She gave it another aggressive shake and finally a can slipped free.

"There we go." She reached in.

"I didn't know you were so strong." I laughed.

"Heh." She smiled "I have some skills."

She pulled the tab on her soda and it suddenly exploded out in a gush, spraying her with sticky cola.

"UGH!" she shook her hands "Son of a bitch."

"It must have gotten agitated when you shook the machine." I said "Oh…"

Not only was Seri's hair and face all wet and sticky, but the spray had soaked her shirt through as well, the white blouse clinging to her and showing hints of her black and white bra.

"Well shit." She looked down and saw the mess "Well I've got a sweatshirt in my gym locker I can use, what, like what you see?"

"It's not bad." I smiled.

"I've heard a lot of things about you from Chisaki." She hummed poking my nose "I hope you two aren't doing anything I wouldn't approve of."

"I didn't know we needed your approval." I laughed.

"Hmph." She smiled walking off "Come on."

She had me follow her to the locker room and once we got in there she grabbed me, shoved me against the locker and slipped her tongue into my mouth.

"HMM!" I moaned as she kissed me, my hands rubbing her legs as her sticky top pressed into my chest.

"Well you passed the first test." She smirked breaking the kiss.

"I'm liking this test." I smiled kissing her neck, the taste of the cola on her skin tingling my tongue "You taste so sweet."

"Oh fuck yeah." Seri moaned as I rubbed her leg softly.

"Since when are you so naughty?" I asked as my hands were up her skirt, sliding her panties to the side and palming her ass, one of my fingers poking at the underside of her cheeks.

"Oh you've got a lot to learn about me." She moaned opening her blouse "If you like the taste there's plenty more."

I let my tongue drag over her skin, lapping up the sticky droplets. Seri's hands were working on getting my skirt off.

"Damn it's kinda freaky seeing it up close, I've seen dicks before but never on a girl." She stroked it a bit.

"I'm a rare breed." I moaned as we kept leaning on the lockers.

"You're certainly a big one." She smirked stroking me off "Biggest I've seen."

"Just how many have you seen?" I asked.

"Enough, I used to be a bit of a bad girl." She laughed turning around "Come on let's see what you can do."

"If that's what you want." I smirked rubbing my cock on her ass.

"Now you're gonna tease." She pouted "Come on just stick it in."

"Alright if you say so." I smiled and slipped into her "UGH!"

"Fuck yeah." Seri moaned backing her ass up "Oh fuck me."

I help hold her against the locker and started pulling on her waist, slamming into her, both of us moaning as we rocked together, the feeling was loose but good, both of us moaning louder and louder.

"Shit, yes of fuck that's deep!" Seri moaned.

"You've got a good pussy." I moaned as her thin body shook, her ass pushing back.

I pulled back and gave it a smack, Seri moaning in pleasure. My balls swung wide, my hips thrusting away, my cock getting milked by her, my insides churning with need.

"UGH!" I groaned releasing into her.

"Hmm, not bad." She moaned "A little quick but, it'll do. I see why Chisaki likes you so much."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. Mother Daughter

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

**NO POV**

Due to a violent snow storm Kari was spending the night at Chisaki's house, just the two of them since her mother was also stuck at work. Of course, when two girls like them who have grown as close as they had are left alone…

"Oh Chisaki." Kari moaned sitting on her couch, her short haired friends laying down next to her and sucking her cock.

"HMMM!" Chisaki hummed softly.

Chisaki looked up at her, breasts gently pressing on her thigh as she rolled her head and softly sucked.

"Chisaki that's good, I want you so bad." Kari bit her lip.

"I want you too, you're making me so wet Kari-chan." Chisaki blushed, not holding back her arousal.

"Come here you." Kari suddenly stood up and bent Chisaki over the couch a bit, grunting and sliding right into her.

"OHH!" the girl moaned as Kari started fucking her.

Both girls were moaning together as they fucked, Kari's dick plunging in and out at a rapid pace. Chisaki slowly reached back and unclipped her bra, letting her large breasts swing free and bounce around. Kari held on to her soft hips and thrust away, Chisaki moaning faster and faster, it had been too long since she and Kari did it and she wanted a release.

"OHHH!" she threw her head back and shivered, her body racked by a powerful orgasm.

"HNGH!" Kari grunted trying not to cum herself.

Not wanting to just stay out in the main room all night the two retreated to Chisaki's room to continue their romp.

"Ohh Chisaki you're so tight." Kari moaned rocking her hips.

"More…more!" the other girl moaned as she laid spread eagle, her arms braced on Kari's shoulders.

"You're really going at it tonight huh?" Kari smiled as her balls slapped on her legs.

"I have you all to myself, I can't help it." She moaned "Ohh I'm…CUMMING!"

Chisaki got tight yet again, this time Kari couldn't hold back and exploded inside of her, creamy goo flowing out into her tight snatch.

The two went at it for another hour or so before passing out in bed all tangled up.

* * *

**LATER**

Kari woke up in the middle of the night all mixed up with Chisaki, her hand tightly gripped around the girl's right breast. Deciding that given the snowstorm sleeping in the nude was a bad idea she went back to the living room to grab her clothes. As she was gathering them though she heard a noise, and suddenly the front door opened.

"Huh…?" Chisaki's mother suddenly came how and now she saw a young futanari totally naked in her house.

"Sorry!" Kari yelped covering up.

"Oh!" her mother blinked a bit after pausing "You must be Kari, I've…heard about you, sorry for barging in I was a little worried about Chisaki with the storm so I managed to get a ride home, I hadn't realized I would be…intruding."

"No, it's my fault." Kari blushed more and more.

"Though I can't say I'm surprised Chisaki has seemed rather…excited lately and I remember what I was like at that age after my first time." She hummed "If only I could have been with someone like you."

"P-Pardon." The girl gasped.

"Well you see…." Hiyori blushed and played with her lip a bit "I've always had a bit of a…fetish for girl's who are like you, with…dicks."

Kari gulped.

"I can't believe there's really one in my house." The mother was practically panting now, her large breasts heaving up and down "I can barely contain myself."

"Miss Miyazaki?" Kari blushed as the woman walked closer, her bust jiggling with every step "HMM!"

The older woman suddenly hugged her tightly, shoving her head between her breasts "You're so close with my daughter I think you and I should be…properly acquainted."

"Are you saying, no I couldn't you're married." Kari blushed.

"Oh, he won't mind, he knows all about my interests and said if I ever actually meant one, I could have her." She smiled "He was probably joking but…I like the idea besides he's been away on business for months now I'm…so lonely."

The older woman took Kari by the hand and led her to the master bedroom, in the blink of an eye she stripped down, showing off her large round breasts, motherly hips and long hair. She pulled Kari on top of her and moaned as the girl nuzzled into her bust.

"So, you like big boos I see." She chuckled reaching down "Well you can play with those while I play with-THIS!"

She moaned as Kari slipped in between her legs, cock stretching her used walls as the psychic's lips started kissing and sucking on her nipples.

"Ohh yes that's it right there!" Hiyori moaned "Ohh it's even better than I dreamed!"

"So sexy." Kari moaned shaking her head between the two globes in front of her.

Kari rolled her body like a wave, plunging her cock in and out of the sweet pussy in front of her, loud slick noises filling the quiet night air, the subtle squeaking of the bed frame joining with her.

"Ohh you're a rough one aren't you." The MILF moaned "I haven't felt this good in so long! You're gonna make me…HAAA!"

The woman squealed in ecstasy as her mature folds squeezed and shifted around the cock, hugging it tightly inside of her.

"MAMA!" Chisaki suddenly yelled from the door way "What the hell! Kari-chan is mine!"

"Oh Chisaki." The freshly fucked MILF smiled "I just…couldn't resist, Mama didn't know you had such similar tastes to her."

"Kari doesn't need some old woman!" Chisaki hugged her friend into her bust "She has me!"

"Oh, she seemed to like someone with more experience." Hiyori smirked hugging the girl back into her bust instead.

Kari simply moaned as the mother and daughter argued over her, their large breasts smothering her face.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
